Let Me Love You
by mintswaega
Summary: "Kekasih hm, dibanding dengan label, aku lebih menginginkan afeksi dan...," Yoongi menatap pancaran manik Namjoon, sekejap ia dapat merasakan suatu kegigihan, "gairah." "Min Yoongi, apa kau mencoba untuk merayuku?" NamGi/SugaMon. Step brother!AU. DLDR! (Edited;;;;)


**Warning: boys love, ooc, typos, fail fluff, absurd, etc.** **Double warning for underage drinking, hetero/straight make out, and mention of underage sex.**

 **Disc: only plot mine.**

 **Pair: Kim Namjoon x Min Yoongi**

 **Rate: T+**

 **EDITED;;;;**

* * *

 **Special thanks to my sister Jimingotyesjam, the one beta'ed this** **12** **k shits (even if she's a bit lazy, NamGi is not her OTP), check her fanfictions, they're all good stuffs to read ;)**

* * *

Before y'all read this one sucked fiction, I'll tell ya:

Ini bukan _incest_ karena mereka bukan saudara kandung.

Dan beberapa kata-kata yang mungkin ada yang tidak mengerti:

 _Bachelor party_ : pesta untuk mempelai pria sebelum menikah, biasanya dihadiri oleh teman-teman maupun kerabat pria sang mempelai.

 _Bachelorette party_ : pesta untuk mempelai wanita sebelum menikah, biasanya dihadiri oleh teman-teman maupun kerabat wanita sang mempelai.

 _Doryeonnim_ : 'tuan muda' di bahasa Korea.

 _Sundubu jjigae_ : makanan khas korea berupa sup yang bahan utamanya adalah tahu dan sebagian besar isinya adalah sayur, biasanya disajikan di musim dingin.

* * *

Kehidupan Yoongi tak berbubah banyak setelah kejadian di ruang OSIS kemarin—jika perintah untuk mengunjungi ruang OSIS di jam istirahat siang dan sepulang sekolah tidak dihitung banyak.

Itu sudah seminggu Yoongi menjalani rutinitasnya. Dan jika ada yang bertanya apa yang ia lakukan di ruang OSIS, sebenarnya juga tidak banyak.

Begitu masuk ke ruang OSIS, Namjoon akan memanggil Yoongi untuk duduk di sisinya pada sebuah sofa. Menurutinya, Namjoon kemudian meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan sang kakak tiri sambil membaca buku yang Yoongi tidak ingin tahu menggunakan bahasa planet mana.

Yoongi akan memainkan surai merah muda itu dengan tangannya, terkadang bersenandung lirih. Ia sendiri tidak terlalu tahu sejak kapan hal itu menjadi kebiasannya. Awal ia mulai mengunjungi Namjoon ia disuruh untuk membantunya sebagai asisten OSIS, sampai suatu hari Yoongi menemui Namjoon yang tertidur di sofa OSIS dan mendekat untuk meredakan rasa penasarannya pada helai _fluffy_ -nya, sejak saat itu, Yoongi mulai menikmati berada di dekat Namjoon. Hal itu juga tidak hanya berlangsung di sekolah, di rumah pun Namjoon terus berada di sisinya.

Namjoon juga mulai terbuka padanya, menceritakan berbagai hal dalam hidupnya, hal kesukaannya, dan rahasia-rahasia lain yang tidak akan diperkirakan oleh orang lain.

Setidaknya, walau dengan semesta tampak tidak menyukai hubungan mereka, Yoongi menemukan kenyamanan dalam balut lengan Namjoon, dan perasaan itu _mutual_.

* * *

" _Hyung_ juga bisa _rap_ kan?" tanya Namjoon, kepala beristirahat di pangku Yoongi sambil mengamati langit-langit ruang OSIS.

"Apa itu yang dulu ingin kau tanyakan sepulang bermain basket?"

Namjoon mengangguk.

"Aku bisa sedikit."

"Kau juga membuat musik."

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Yoongi, tangan asik bermain dengan helai merah muda adiknya.

"Menurutmu studio itu milik siapa?"

"Milik ayahmu, tentu saja," sarkas Yoongi.

" _Yah_!"

Kesunyian yang mengkuti setelahnya menciptakan suasana nyaman yang Yoongi ingin terus berada di dalamnya.

"Aku mendengar musik yang _hyung_ buat."

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Sangat mirip."

"Mirip apanya?"

"Dengan _hyung_ tentu saja."

Yoongi tertawa kecil, "Receh."

Namjoon ikut tertawa.

"Hei _hyung_."

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana jika suatu saat orangtua kita tahu?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Dulu hidupku sangat membosankan dan sekarang aku seperti pemain utama sebuah telenovela," canda Yoongi, "rasanya aku ingin kembali menjadi orang biasa."

"Ak—"

Suara ketukan keras terdengar.

" _YAH_ KIM NAMJOON! AKU TIDAK PERDULI JIKA AYAHMU LEBIH BERKUASA DARI PRESIDEN, KEMBALIKAN TEMANKU! JANGAN MENINDASNYA SEPERTI MAINAN-MAINAN BEKASMU! YOONGI TEMANKU KAU DENGAR!"

"Sepertinya ada yang merindukanmu _hyung_."

Yoongi terkekeh, "Kurasa aku harus menemuinya."

"Tidak perlu."

Suara ketukan dan teriakan gadis yang tidak lain adalah Irene itu terus terdengar sampai suara lain yang tampaknya adalah milik seorang guru sepertinya berhasil mengusir Irene.

" _Yah_ …, Kim Namjoon kenapa kau egois sekali."

Namjoon terkekeh.

" _Hyung_ apa kau akan melabeli juga hubungan kita?"

"Bagaimana jika aku hanya akan menjadi mainan bekas yang lain _hm_?"

"Tidak, _hyung_ berbeda."

"Dan yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu?"

"Karena _hyung_ tidak _fake_."

Yoongi tersenyum, "Ternyata kau juga mirip."

"Mirip siapa?"

"Seseorang yang kukenal," _Seulgi dan Irene._

" _Hyung_ kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi."

"Label? Tidak perlu, label hanyalah apa yang dilihat orang lain, bukan yang kita rasakan."

" _Hyung_?"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau sok bijak sekali?"

" _Yah_ …"

* * *

 **Let Me Love You © mintswaega**

* * *

Min Yoongi baru 4 tahun ketika matanya menangkap bagaimana abu ayahnya tertiup angin laut. Saat itu ia hanya dapat bertanya polos pada ibunya, " _Eomma_ , _appa_ tak akan kembali lagi? Yoongi akan kesepian," dan senyum iba beserta pelukkan dari ibunya membuatnya tenang—juga sedih—ia masih terlalu kecil, walau begitu ia juga merasakan apa yang dirasakan wanita paruh baya sedarah dagingnya itu.

Pertanyaan polos lagi-lagi keluar dari bibir mungilnya, sambil menaruh tangan-tangan kecilnya pada pundak sang ibu, " _Eomma_ , kenapa Yoongi merasa sakit?" kalimat naif sang putra itu mendorong air mata deras mengalir dari kedua ujung netra keriputnya. "Malang, putraku sayang."

Yoongi pada usianya yang ke-15 tahun saat ibunya dipindahkerjakan ke Seoul, akibatnya, ia diserahkan pada kakek dan neneknya yang dengan suka rela mengajukan diri. Itu bukannya Yoongi merasa ia telah ditinggalkan oleh ibunya, kenyataannya, Yoongi sendiri yang memilih untuk tetap tinggal di Daegu.

Yoongi memasuki usianya yang ke-16 ketika ia mendengar kabar bahwa ibunya telah mendapat seorang kekasih, dan walau Yoongi tak pernah mengetahui pria seperti apa yang berhasil mengaet hati sang ibu, ia tak bisa menghalangi kebahagian sang ibu. Terlebih ketika ibunya selalu menggunakan nada bahagia saat membicarakan kekasihnya.

Yoongi pada akhir usianya yang ke-17 ketika suatu saat ibunya menelpon;

" _Ne_ _eomma_?"

["Yoongi- _ya_ , _eomma_ akan menikah."]

Dan membayangkan ibunya berpakaian selayaknya pengantin, membawa bunga di genggamannya dengan sosok pria yang akan menghilangkan kesepiannya, Yoongi menjawab sambil tersenyum;

"Benarkah? _Eomma_ akan menikah dengan pria itu? Kim Sungwoo?"

["Iya, kemarin malam Sungwoo melamar _eomma_ , dan _eomma_ tidak mungkin tidak menerimanya. Tapi Yoongi, apa kau tidak apa-apa? Kau bahkan belum pernah bertemu secara langsung dengannya."]

Yoongi memang hanya pernah melihat bagaimana wajah kekasih ibunya lewat foto yang di kirim oleh wanita itu, namun seperti yang sudah ia pegang teguh bahwa ia tidak akan menghalangi ibunya jika hal itu membuatnya bahagia.

"Tidak masalah _eomma_ , dan walau aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Kim Sungwoo, aku punya firasat baik tentangnya."

Terdapat jeda seakan wanita tua dari sisi lain telepon itu sedang berfikir.

["Kau berkata jujur?"]

Yoongi tersenyum, walau ia tahu ibunya tak dapat melihat;

"Tentu, aku menyayangi _eomma_ , selama _eomma_ bahagia, akupun juga begitu."

["Baiklah, mungkin memang _eomma_ yang terlalu khawatir. Hmm..., bagaimana denganmu di Daegu? Apa kakek dan nenekmu baik-baik saja?"]

Pada akhirnya berbicara lewat telepon dengan ibunya serasa tidak cukup, namun tiap detiknya ia mendengar sang ibu bercerita tentang kehidupannya di Seoul dengan gembira membuat senyumnya tak berhenti mengembang.

["...dan oh, Yoongi- _ya_ , _eomma_ ingin kau pindah ke Seoul ketika _eomma_ menikah."]

Yoongi menggaruk tengkuknya grogi, ia sudah menantikan kalimat itu keluar dari mulut sang ibu, dan secara nalar pun hal itu ada benarnya. Ibu Yoongi hanya pulang ke Daegu tiga bulan sekali, Yoongi berbohong jika ia tidak merindukan pulang ke rumah dengan aroma hidangan makan malam khas masakan ibunya tercium dari pintu depan—neneknya jarang memasak karena ia sudah tua, jadi sering kali Yoongi lah yang menyiapkan makan malam untuk kakek dan neneknya.

["Yoongi- _ya_?"]

"Kurasa _eomma_ benar, tapi bagaimana dengan kakek dan nenek?"

[" _Eomma_ sudah bicara dengan mereka berdua, dan beruntungnya, bibimu dan suaminya akan menempati rumah mereka. Dan jika kau masih khawatir, tiga hari sebelum pernikahan, mereka juga akan datang kemari."]

"Umm..., baiklah, jadi aku juga harus pindah sekolah?"

["Tentu saja, tapi untuk urusan sekolah, kau tidak perlu khawatir, _eomma_ dan Sungwoo yang akan mengurusnya."]

"Lalu..., kapan aku pindah kesana?"

["Lusa, karena pesta pernikahan _eomma_ 6 hari lagi."]

"Bukankah itu terlalu mendadak?"

["Ya, tapi kami sudah terlalu lama berpacaran, kami sudah mantab akan menikah secepatnya,"] ibunya yang terdengar riang membuat Yoongi hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah _eomma_ , aku akan segera bersiap untuk kepindahannya."

["Dan..., umm, Yoongi- _ya_."]

"Ya?"

["Kau akan punya saudara tiri."]

Yoongi membuka mulutnya terkejut _._

 _Saudara tiri?_

"Ah _eomma_ , maaf tapi aku masih punya tugas untuk dikerjakan."

Yoongi dapat membayangkan ibunya tersenyum maklum, ["Oh baiklah, selamat malam Yoongi- _ya_."]

"Hm, selamat malam."

Bunyi tut berulang menandakan ibunya sudah terlebih dulu menutup telepon, Yoongi yang sedari tadi terduduk di meja belajarnya kini setelah mengunci ponselnya dan menaruh benda itu di atas _nightstand_ , berdiri dan membanting tubuhnya ke atas kasur hingga terpental beberapa centi.

 _Saudara tiri._ Dua kata itu senantiasa menemani pikirannya sampai ia terlelap.

* * *

05.34 AM, dibangunkan dengan dering alaram dari ponselnya, Yoongi segera beranjak meninggalkan ranjangnya. Ia melaju ke dapur, memasukan beberapa lembar roti pada mesin pemanggang dan mengaktifkannya sebelum pergi untuk mandi.

Tepat setelah ia keluar dari kamar mandi, masih dengan handuk membalut bagian tubuh bawahnya, bunyi pip penanda roti panggangnya sudah matang mendorong Yoongi untuk segera mengurus sarapannya. Ia mengeluarkan roti-roti itu dari alat pemanggangnya, menyajikannya di atas tiga buah piring lalu memoles masing-masing dengan selai.

Yoongi kembali meninggalkan sarapannya untuk berganti baju, segera kembali setelah semuanya siap. Dan ia kini duduk di meja makan kecil dekat dengan dapurnya, menyantap perlahan sarapannya dengan nikmat sambil melirik jam dinding yang terpajang di dinding dapur.

Yoongi membangunkan kakek dan neneknya begitu ia selesai bersiap, biasanya ia ikut membawa sarapan mereka masuk ke kamar. Setelah mencium kening kedua orang yang telah 2 tahun mengurusnya—atau sebaliknya—itu, Yoongi beranjak pergi dari kamar mereka.

07.08 AM, Yoongi berjalan sampai ke halte terdekat. Ketika sudah masuk ke dalam bus, sepanjang perjalanan ia menatap jalanan dari balik jendela, menikmati musik yang mengalun di telinganya melalui _earphone_ putih favoritnya.

07.27 AM, Yoongi sampai di kelasnya, memang cukup melelahkan dengan letak kelasnya yang berada pada lantai ketiga bangunan di sekolahnya. Namun ia tak ingin merusak rekornya untuk berangkat tepat waktu di sekolah, itu buruk jika hal tersebut terdengar oleh ibunya.

08.02 PM, Yoongi tak mengikuti kegiatan ekstra, lebih memilih untuk cepat-cepat pergi ke _coffee shop_ untuk mulai bekerja, kadang mengajak Taehyung untuk pergi ke klub, ketika paman dan bibinya berkunjung 2 minggu sekali ke rumah kakek dan neneknya.

08.34 PM, Yoongi mungkin masih bekerja di sebuah _coffee shop_ untuk menambah uang sakunya di jam ini. Jangan tanyakan lagi kenapa ia dengan pendidikannya yang bahkan masih berada di jenjang sekolah menengah atas diterima bekerja oleh si pemilik _coffee shop_. Yang sebenarnya, ia berterimakasih pada Taehyung atas suatu jasa menghasut kakaknya, Taeyeon, untuk memperbolehkannya bekerja di tempat itu.

01.32 AM, Yoongi sampai di depan rumah kakek dan neneknya, membuka pintu di depannya dengan pelan, ia kemudian bergegas masuk dan mengecek meja makan yang seharusnya terdapat dua piring kotor di sana. Dan begitu ia membuktikannya sendiri bahwa piring-piring itu ada, Yoongi menghembus nafas lega. Memang tetangganya sering datang memberikan makanan, namun terkadang jika mereka sedang tidak di rumah, Yoongi khawatir para sesepuhnya belum makan dari pagi.

Itu adalah Min Yoongi pada usianya yang ke-16 dan 17. Yoongi di akhir usianya yang ke-17 ketika ia harus pindah ke Seoul karena ibunya membangun sebuah keluarga baru. Waktunya untuk meninggalkan daerah kelahirannya, _masa lalunya._

* * *

Yoongi merasakannya, ketika calon ayah tirinya yang saat itu menyetir berulang kali melempar tatapan dari kaca mobil. Ia duduk di belakang, ibunya di depan menemani sang kekasih, dari situ terlihat keraguan pria itu untuk melayangkan beberapa pertanyaan. Hingga seketika, Yoongi membalas tatapan ragu pria itu dengan senyuman. Sekejap pria bermarga Kim itu melebarkan matanya, menggaruk grogi lehernya sampai akhirnya ia berani bertanya;

"Setelah kuperhatikan, Yoongi- _ya_ kau kurus sekali," ibunya ikut menengok kebelakang, "apa uang bulanan yang kami kirimkan tidak cukup? Kau hanya perlu bilang jika begitu."

Yup, ibunya—mungkin calon ayahnya juga—sering mengirim uang saku untuk Yoongi, dan walau sebenarnya jumlah uang yang ia dapat lebih dari kata cukup untuk menghidupinya, Yoongi tetap bekerja karena ia juga punya sesuatu yang ingin ia raih, dan satu-satunya jalan adalah menabung untuk mendapatkannya, ia bukan tipe orang yang mendapatkan sesuatu dengan cara meminta pada orangtua mereka. Harga dirinya masih terlalu tinggi untuk menjadi orang seperti itu.

" _Aniya_ , mungkin memang tubuhku kecil haha," jawab Yoongi, menutupi fakta bahwa dirinya menjadi pekerja _part-timer_ , takut ibunya akan bertambah khawatir.

"Yoongi mirip sekali dengan ayahnya, dia pendek dan kecil kkk," tambah ibu Yoongi.

" _Eomma_ ~!" protes Yoongi.

"Hahahaha kukira memang begitu."

Yoongi tak menyangkal ketika ia melihat wajah canggung Sungwoo, sebenarnya apa yang dirahasiakan pria itu?

"Namjoon- _ah_ , Namjoon- _ah_!" panggil ibu Yoongi pertama kali menapakkan kakinya kedalam rumah, rumah yang hampir seperti 10 kali lipat besarnya dibanding rumahnya di Daegu. Hal lain yang membuatnya kagum adalah akan betapa banyak pembantu yang dipekerjakan. Begitu masuk, beberapa dari para _buttler_ membantu Yoongi membawa barang-barangnya.

Ibu Yoongi mulai melepas jasnya, seorang _maid_ di sisinya menerimanya dan mengikuti di belakang wanita paruh baya itu, kemudian ibunya bergumam, "Dimana anak itu?"

"Bukankah tadi dia meminta ijin untuk pergi ke rumah temannya?" jawab Tuan Kim mengikuti calon istrinya.

"Ah benar juga," tanggap ibu Yoongi, "Oh, Yoongi- _ya_ , kau bisa pakai kamar di lantai kedua, pilih sesukamu, dan jika sudah selesai beritahu _eomma_ ," terusnya.

" _Ne_ _eomma_."

"Baiklah kalau begitu _eomma_ akan mempersiapkan makan malam dulu."

" _Ne_ ," dengan itu Yoongi berjalan menaiki tangga ke lantai dua, seorang _buttler_ yang membawakan barang-barangnya. Yoongi sendiri sebenarnya tidak membawa banyak pakaian, kopernya lebih banyak terisi dengan barang-barang pribadinya yang lain.

Yoongi membuka pintu kamarnya, menunjukan wujud ruangan yang 2 kali lebih luas daripada kamarnya di rumah kakek neneknya. Kamar yang terlalu rapi, ia bisa memperkirakan bahwa kamar itu baru saja dirapikan.

Yoongi membanting tubuhnya di kasur—kasur yang lebih luas dan lebih empuk dari kasurnya dulu. Ia berbaring sejenak sambil memperhatikan langit-langit kamar, berfikir bahwa akan sangat bagus jika hiasan kerlap-kerlip diaplikasikan di sana, karena Yoongi suka melihat bintang.

Ketukan pelan terdengar di telinga Yoongi, membuatnya dengan malas menuruni kasur barunya yang nyaman.

Seorang _maid_ muda dihadapnya setelah membukakan pintu. "Maaf mengganggu Anda _doryeonnim_ , tapi nyonya ingin bicara dengan Anda di bawah," ucapnya malu, terlihat dari wajahnya yang memerah dan tangannyan yang gemetar.

" _Thanks_ , aku akan segera kesana," jawab Yoongi sambil mengkerdipkan sebelah matanya, sontak aktifitas itu membuat wajah sang _maid_ sempurna memerah.

Begitu melangkahkan kakinya pada anak tangga terakhir, ibu dan calon ayahnya yang telah berpakaian rapi menghampiri.

" _Eomma_ dan _ap_ —Sungwoo akan pergi mempersiapkan prosesi pernikahan. Sampai Namjoon pulang kau akan sendirian di rumah, yahh tidak sendirian juga sih, ada para _maid_ dan _buttler_ yang bisa membantumu di segala hal. Mulai sekarang tak perlu sungkan meminta bantuan mereka," utar sang ibu.

"Umm baiklah, terimakasih."

"Dan Yoongi?"

" _Ne_ _eomma_?"

"Nanti Namjoon, adik tirimu, akan membawamu ke butik agar kau bisa mengukur jas untuk kau pakai di upacara pernikahan _eomma_ dan Sungwoo. Dan jika kau ingin jalan-jalan jangan pulang terlalu larut. Kami pergi dulu, jaga dirimu baik-baik."

" _Ne_ , kalian juga."

Yoongi menatap punggung sepasang kekasih itu berjalan mengarah ke pintu. Dan setelah mereka lepas dari pAndangannya, ia berjalan malas kembali ke kamarnya, hendak merasakan kembali kehangatan selimut di balik udara dingin di luar rumah—bahkan ia segan mematikan penghangat ruangan untuk mendapatkan rasa hangat semacam itu.

Sementara Yoongi yang mulai terlelap melemas di atas kasur super nyamannya yang baru, pintu masuk rumah kembali terbuka, para _buttler_ dan _maid_ mengucap salam pada tuan muda mereka. Seorang membawakan tasnya ke kamar dengan seorang lagi menerima _blazer_ yang dilepasnya begitu masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Apakah _hyungnim_ sudah datang?" tanyanya pada salah satu pelayannya.

" _Ne_ _doryeonnim_ ," jawab seorang _maid_ muda, "beliau sedang tertidur di kamarnya."

Pemuda itu melirik jam tangan Rolex mewah yang menghiasi pergelangan tangan kanannya, "Kurasa masih ada waktu untuk makan."

"Nyonya sudah menyiapkan makan malam untuk Anda, _doryeonnim_. Silahkan," ucap sang _maid_ mengarahkan tuannya ke ruang makan.

Di atas meja makan panjang berbahan jati itu terdapat dua piring _lasagna_ dengan kepulan asap yang memberi tahu Namjoon bahwa calon ibu tirinya baru saja memasaknya.

Namjoon menempati salah satu kursi dengan hidangan pasta itu di depannya.

" _Doryeonnim_ , apa aku perlu memanggil Yoongi _doryeonnim_ untuk makan malam?"

Namjoon menggapai garpu dengan tangan kirinya, "Tidak, biarkan saja."

Mengangguk, _maid_ itu berjalan menjauh, membiarkan Namjoon menikmati santapan malamnya sebagaimana pemuda itu menghendakinya.

* * *

Yoongi menguap, mengkerjap, lalu dengan malas mengeluarkan dirinya dari hangat selimut barunya, sedikit menggigil oleh terpaan udara dingin di akhir musim gugur. Melanjutkan keluar dari kamar, ia merasa lebih hangat—tentu saja karena penghangat aktif di seluruh bagian mansion kecuali kamarnya.

Yoongi menuruni tangga dengan kedua tangan menggenggam erat pegangannya, oh salahkan pilihannya untuk tidur di sore hari, sekarang kepalanya berdenyut karena itu.

" _Doryeonnim_ , Anda perlu bantuan?" tanya seorang _buttler_ tua yang berdiri di dasar tangga.

"Ah, tidak."

"Anda yakin? Wajah Anda terlihat pucat."

Yoongi menaruh tangan kanannya di wajah ketika ia mendapati kepalanya serasa hampir pecah, pandangannya mulai sedikit blur dan ia dapat merasakan keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya.

" _Painkiller_ , ambilkan _painkiller_ ," perintah Yoongi.

Sang _buttler_ dengan wajah khawatirnya membungkuk lalu berjalan cepat ke manapun tempat yang Yoongi sendiri tidak hafal dengan susunan mansion yang akan ia tinggali selama beberapa tahun kedepan itu.

Yoongi sampai di dasar tangga dengan selamat, dan ia bersyukur karenanya. Inderanya lalu menangkap harum _lasagna_ buatan ibunya. Dan bagaimana Yoongi bisa menolaknya, ia berjalan dengan petunjuk harum itu ke sebuah ruangan.

" _Doryeonnim_ , Anda baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang _maid_. Dan memiliki banyak orang yang mengkhawatirkannya seperti ini mulai membuatnya tidak nyaman.

Yoongi mengangguk, melewati sang _maid_ untuknya berjalan mendekati meja makan, sepiring _lasagna_ yang sudah dingin ada di atasnya.

" _Doryeonnim_ , apakah perlu kuhangatkan lagi _lasagna_ Anda?"

"Tidak perlu," jawab Yoongi menduduki kursi yang berhadapan dengan kursi Namjoon tadi.

Ia hendak memotong _lasagna_ nya ketika _buttler_ tua tadi datang dengan _painkiller_ di tangan. Yoongi menerimanya dengan ucapan terimakasih, ia kemudian segera menelannya sebelum melanjutkan untuk menyantap hidangan malamnya.

Selesai dengan masakan ibunya itu, Yoongi mendengar suara langkah kaki yang asing—Yoongi menyadarinya bukan merupakan suara langkah para pelayan yang biasanya sangat pelan hingga ia tidak dapat mendengarnya.

Lalu dari portal ruangan itu seorang pemuda jangkung menunjukkan dirinya. Para pelayan yang menemani Yoongi di dalam ruangan membungkuk padanya.

Melihat orang asing di mansion ayahnya, Namjoon membungkuk formal sebelum melangkah mendekati Yoongi.

"Kau pasti Min Yoongi _hyungnim_. Aku Kim Namjoon, putra Kim Sungwoo. Senang bertemu denganmu," sapa Namjoon dingin, mendapat balas anggukan dari Yoongi.

Namjoon menempati kursinya tadi, mengamati tiap gerakan dari Yoongi, dan hal itu sungguh membuat si helai gelap tidak nyaman.

Selesai makan, Yoongi menegadah, "Maaf jika aku tidak sopan, tapi, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya.

"Menunggumu. Sekarang," Namjoon melirik jam tangannya, "aku akan membawamu mencarikan pakaian yang pantas kau gunakan untuk menghadiri pernikahan orangtua kita."

 _Ah aku hampir lupa,_ batin Yoongi.

Yoongi berdiri, "Kalau begitu, aku akan mengganti bajuku dulu."

Mengangguk, yang lebih muda menanggapi, "Baiklah, akan kutunggu di depan, lebih baik kau cepat karena besok aku harus bangun pagi."

 _Asshole. Bukannya besok masih libur, untuk apa bangun pagi?_

"Tentu saja."

Yoongi berjalan menuju kamarnya, mengambil kaus biru, sweater abu-abu, _skinny jeans_ hitam, dan _sneaker_ sewarna, penampilannya diperlengkap dengan beanie hitam favoritnya. Yoongi tersenyum melihat betapa _sexy_ dirinya dari pantulan kaca, "Oh lihat siapa pria menawan ini," gumamnya. Ia lalu keluar dari kamarnya dengan syal abu-abu di tangan, karena ia tahu, mendekati _winter_ , di malam seperti ini akan sangat dingin, dan Yoongi sungguh lemah jika dihadapkan dengan dingin.

Keluar dari rumah, yang ditemuinya adalah Namjoon yang berdiri dengan Audi putih sebagai sandarannya.

"Lama sekali, apa yang kau lakukan di kamarmu? Bersolek?"

Yoongi megertakkan giginya, ia sedang tidak ingin bertengkar dengan anak dari calon suami ibunya, lebih buruknya, menggagalkan rencana indah orangtua mereka untuk menikah karena Yoongi terlanjur membunuh calon adik tirinya.

Namjoon membukakan pintu mobil untuknya, "Masuk," perintahnya singkat. Dan Yoongi dengan segala ketidaksukaannya pada Namjoon menurutinya. Begitu masuk ia memakai syal yang sedari tadi digenggamnya, tanpa mengetahui Namjoon sudah memposisikan diri di kursi kemudi di sebelah Yoongi.

Mobil Namjoon melesat perlahan keluar dari kompleks perumahan yang Yoongi yakini tersusun dari rumah orang-orang kaya dilihat dari betapa besarnya rumah-rumah itu. "Dasar orang kaya," gumamnya pelan, sangat pelan hingga ia yakin Namjoon tidak mendengarnya.

Di tengah perjalanan, Yoongi merasakan ponsel di sakunya berdering. Mengambilnya, Yoongi menerima dan membawa ponselnya dekat dengan telinga.

" _Ne yobboseyo_?"

["Yoongi- _ya_ , kau tidak masuk kerja hari ini, ada apa?"]

10.23 PM, angka yang ditunjukkan oleh jam ponsel Yoongi.

"Ah _noona_ , apakah Taehyung tidak memberitahumu?"

["Dia serius dengan itu?"]

"Haha, iya, aku di Seoul sekarang, maaf aku tidak melampirkan surat pengunduran diri secara resmi, aku benar-benar sedang terburu-buru."

["Tidak apa-apa, ini juga salahku mengira Taehyung hanya bercanda denganku saat dia bilang kau akan pindah ke Seoul."]

"Mmm."

["Kalau begitu maaf mengganggu, semoga Seoul memberi keberuntungan untukmu, dan oh aku akan sangat merindukanmu. _G_ ' _night_."]

" _Ne, gomawo noona_ , aku akan merindukanmu juga. _G_ ' _night_."

Yoongi menyandarkan kepalanya di jendela, melihat Kota Seoul di malam hari membuatnya yakin ia akan bisa segera beradaptasi—asal tidak semua orang Seoul seperti Namjoon.

Mereka sampai di butik, dan berdiam di sana cukup lama, sekitar 2 jam kemudian Namjoon dan Yoongi kembali ke mobil.

"Aku ingin ke suatu tempat sebelum pulang, kau tidak keberatan kan?"

Yoongi mengangguk tanpa bangkit dari posisinya bersAndar di jendela.

Itu adalah sebuah toko kecil yang menjual berbagai _music albums_ , dari penyanyi dalam maupun luar negeri. Namjoon memasukinya dengan si helai gelap mengikuti di belakang.

"Oh Namjoon _ie_! Aku sudah menunggumu. Pesananmu barusan datang," ucap seorang pria di belakang bar.

Namjoon mendekat ke bar, sedang Yoongi melihat album-album di _display_ toko. Ia samar mendengar Namjoon dan pria itu berbincang-bincang, namun ia tidak cukup penasaran dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan, matanya fokus menelusuri tiap judul album yang tertata rapi di sebuah rak panjang yang menghubungkan portal toko dengan sisi dinding yang lain.

 _Eminem, Kanye West, Lil Wayne, Ty Dolla Sign_... _, Wiz Khalifa_... _Oh Andai aku punya uang._

"Hei, apa dia pacar barumu?" Yoongi sempat mendengar si pria di belakang bar itu menanyakan.

"Ah bukan, dia hanya temanku."

 _Teman? Dia bahkan terlalu malu untuk mengakuiku sebagai kakak tirinya?_

"Itu sangat tidak seperti dirimu."

Namjoon tertawa.

" _Yah_ , mungkin aku akan suka menjadi anak baik-baik untuk menyenangkan hati ibu tiriku."

" _G_ ' _luck with that dude_."

Namjoon mengecek jam tangannya, "Uhh, sepertinya sudah terlalu larut, terimakasih untuk albumnnya _hyung_."

"Ya, jangan sungkan untuk memesan album langka lainnya dariku."

" _Ne hyung_ , terimakasih."

Namjoon berbalik, namun ia tak lagi menemui sosok Yoongi di dalam toko. Panik, si jangkung buru-buru keluar untuk mendapati yang lebih tua sedang terduduk di pinggiran trotoar, kepala disAndarkan di lutut dengan lengan memeluk kakinya.

" _Hyungnim_ ," panggil Namjoon, namun Yoongi tidak merespon.

Namjoon kembali memanggil nama si helai gelap sambil menepuk pelan bahu Yoongi, dan syukurlah usahanya berhasil, Yoongi menegadah ke arahnya.

" _Hyungnim_ ayo pulang."

Yoongi mengangguk berusaha untuk berdiri, Namjoon pun menawarkan tangan untuk membantunya.

Di perjalanan pulang, Yoongi senantiasa menyandarkan kepalanya di jendela, mata terpejam dan nafas teraturnya bisa didengar.

Ketika Namjoon membangunkannya, ia dengan setengah sadar mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah, kaki langsung menuntunnya ke kamar. Sayang tangga nan tinggi itu sungguh sebuah rintangan, akhirnya Yoongi hanya berdiri di dasar tangga untuk beberapa saat, memikirkan hasil yang akan didapatnya jika ia mulai berjalan naik.

"Perlu bantuan?" tanya sebuah suara _baritone_.

Yoongi menggeleng. Ia lalu mulai berjalan naik dengan tangannya menggenggam erat pegangan tangga, mengabaikan suara langkah kaki yang mengikutinya dari belakang. _Mungkin hanya seorang buttler yang khawatir,_ pikir Yoongi.

Sampai di kamarnya, Yoongi langsung melucuti pakaiannya, menginggalkan hanya _wifebeater_ dan _boxer_ yang melapis tubuhnya; lalu merangkak ke dalam selimut tanpa mengetahui betapa berantakannya pakaian kotor yang ia asal buang ke lantai.

Keesokan harinya, Yoongi terbangun oleh suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya.

" _Doryeonnim_ , saatnya Anda bangun, para tamu akan segera berdatangan."

Yoongi menguap sebelum meneriakkan bukti bahwa ia sudah bangun. Namun tanpa 5 alaram, dan 10 panggilan dari Taehyung untuk membantunya bangun, Yoongi tidak bisa melawan rasa kantuknya. Beruntung Taehyung masih memberikan layanan bangun paginya, kali ini ia bahkan menelpon Yoongi hampir 30 kali untuk si helai gelap akhirnya benar-benar bangun.

Yoongi sarapan bersama dengan ibu dan keluarga barunya, hidangan-hidangan khas buatan sang ibu yang sangat dirindukannya tertata rapi di atas meja makan panjang itu.

"Yoongi- _ya_ , Namjoon- _ah_ , hari ini mungkin beberapa dari tamu undangan akan datang, jadi kalian harus menjaga sopan santun di depan mereka. Tapi _eomma_ yakin, tanpa diberitahu pun kalian sudah paham dengan hal ini," buka ibu Yoongi.

Yoongi dan Namjoon menanggap dengan kalimat persetujuan.

"Nah sekarang, habiskan sarapanmu, lalu mandi, kenakan pakaian yang sopan, dan kalian bisa bebas beraktifitas," pesan Sungwoo.

Yoongi dan Namjoon kembali mengungkap kalimat setuju, kemudian segera melaksanakan pesan ayah Namjoon; mereka menyelesaikan sarapan, pergi mandi, berpakaian dan; untuk Yoongi, ia berjalan-jalan di dalam rumah berusaha menghafalkan tiap ruangan dari tempat yang akan ditinggalinya beberapa tahun kedepan itu; untuk Namjoon, ia bekerja dengan komputernya di kamar.

Yoongi menyenandung sambil berjalan, dan setelah sekitar setengah jam menyelusuri rumah besar itu, ia cukup mengetahui rumah itu terdiri dari: 4 lantai termasuk gudang bawah tanah dan loteng. Di lantai nol terdiri dari dua ruang yang digunakan sebagai gudang dan garasi. Di lantai pertama terdiri dari dapur, ruang makan, ruang tamu, ruang santai, mini bioskop, dan kamar orangtua mereka. Di lantai kedua terbagi menjadi empat bagian, dengan dua dari kuarter itu memiliki tangga yang menghubungkannya dengan lantai pertama. Kuarter pertama adalah tempat beberapa kamar utama berada, kuarter kedua dan ketiga adalah tempat kamar tamu, dan kuarter keempat sepenuhnya dihuni oleh para pelayan. Di lantai paling atas terdapat mini studio dan ruang santai lainnya.

Sejauh ini Yoongi cukup bangga dengan apa yang ia ketahui. Sayang rumah besar yang juga memiliki halaman luas itu tidak memiliki kolam renang atau lapangan basket, tapi dari salah satu _maid_ , ia diberitahu bahwa sekitar 5 blok dari rumah ada fasilitas lapangan basket yang memadai, dan sekitar 2 blok lagi ada fasilitas kolam renang luas.

 _Benar-benar tempat orang-orang kaya hidup,_ batin Yoongi.

Yoongi kemudian pergi ke ruang santai di lantai pertama untuk menemukan Namjoon dan dua orang temannya sedang asyik bermain _playstation_ dengan berbagai macam _snack_ berserakan di lantai. Tidak ingin terlihat oleh mereka, Yoongi memutar tubuhnya pergi, mungkin ia bisa menggunakan studio di loteng untuk sesuatu yang mengasyikkan.

Yoongi baru sadar ia sudah menghabiskan waktu sekitar 5 jam di dalam studio ketika seorang _maid_ memberitahukan waktu makan siang padanya. Ia pun dengan malas meninggalkan pekerjaannya, berjalan di belakang sang _maid_.

Sampai di lantai pertama ditemuinya lagi dua teman Namjoon ikut mengisi kursi di meja makan, ia membungkuk begitu atensi mereka tertuju padanya, dibalas dengan gerakan serupa, Yoongi segera menempati kursinya di sebelah Namjoon.

" _Hyungnim_ , mereka berdua adalah temanku, Jung Hoseok," seorang pemuda dengan wajah lonjong menunduk hormat padanya, "dan Kim Seokjin," kini pemuda dengan bahu lebar menunduk hormat padanya.

"Dan, ini _hyung_ ku, Min Yoongi," Yoongi ikut melakukan gestur yang sama dengan dua teman Namjoon.

Walau Yoongi sungguh tidak suka bersosialisasi dan mengenal orang baru, ia tidak mungkin menolak perkenalan semacam itu di depan orangtuanya. Kini ia bisa membayangkan ibunya tersenyum lebar _ear-to-ear_ atas pemAndangan anaknya yang sedang _bersosialisasi_.

"Nah anak-anak, mari makan, lanjutkan perkenalan kalian setelah makan siang."

" _Ne ahjuma_."

Setelah makan siang, tamu lainnya mulai berdatangan. Dan karena Yoongi sudah 'terlihat' oleh teman-teman Namjoon, ia pun berakhir terjebak dengan mereka di ruang santai loteng karena ibunya takut ruang santai di lantai bawah menjadi terlalu berantakan karena _mini-_ ' _party_ ' yang mereka adakan.

"Jadi Yoongi, berapa usiamu?" tanya si wajah lonjong, Yoongi sendiri sebenarnya masih ingat dengan nama yang tadi diucapkan oleh si calon adik tiri, tapi ia merasa si wajah lonjong dan si bahu lebar merupakan julukan yang keren. _Oh aku terlalu jenius._

"18, bulan Maret nanti," jawab Yoongi.

"Kalau begitu kau masih lebih muda dari Jin _hyung_ , satu bulan lagi dia mencapai usia legalnya lho."

"Uhh Hoseok- _ah_ bukankah kau ter—"

"Lalu apa hobimu?" tanya si wajah lonjong memotong kalimat si bahu lebar.

"Basket dan fotografi."

"Whoa."

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak, basket terlihat _cool_ , tapi aku tidak yakin...," si wajah lonjong menatap Yoongi penuh perhitungan, "kurasa kau perlu lebih ting—"

"Hoseok!" potong si bahu lebar, ketika temannya itu terdiam, ia menggelengkan kepalanya jengah, "Maafkan orang ini, dia selalu banyak perhitungan pada orang yang pertama kali dikenalnya."

Yoongi tersenyum canggung, "Tidak masalah, banyak yang mengatakan hal itu saat aku bilang basket adalah hobiku. Mereka orang tinggi memang beruntung haha."

"Namjoon, kenapa kau hanya diam saja daritadi?" ucap si wajah lonjong tiba-tiba, dan pada saat itulah Yoongi menangkap tatapan Namjoon padanya.

"Uhh, aku hanya sedang memikirkan tugas kesiswaan."

"Yaampun, di sela-sela kebahagiaan ayahmu kau masih sempat memikirkan hal itu?" cemooh si wajah lonjong.

"Kau harusnya lebih bersantai Namjoon- _ah_ ," saran si bahu lebar.

" _Ne_ , maafkan aku."

"Hei bagaimana jika kita pergi ke lapangan basket dekat sini? Aku ingin melihat Yoongi _hyung_ bermain basket."

 _Anak ini_... _benar-benar, ia bahkan tidak ragu memanggilku hyung._

"Ayo," tanggap Namjoon.

"Apa aku perlu berganti baju dulu?" tanya Yoongi, walau ia juga tidak keberatan memakai pakaiannya sekarang.

"Tidak perlu, toh sekarang kita harus menjaga penampilan di depan para tamu," jawab Namjoon.

Yoongi mengangguk.

Mereka lalu pergi ke lapangan basket dengan berjalan kaki atas usul Yoongi. Beruntung selama perjalanan tidak ada yang mengeluh kelelehan, karena Yoongi benci mendengar keluhan.

Sampai di tujuan, matanya berbinar oleh lapangan basket _outdoor_ berfasilitas lengkap yang ia lihat, tangannya sudah sangat gatal ingin segera memegang bola basket. Yoongi langsung merebut bola di tangan Namjoon, berlari mendekati ring lalu mencetak _three-point shoot_ yang akurat.

Bola yang jatuh ditangkap kembali oleh Yoongi, kemudian berlari ke ujung lapangan yang lain, namun kini si wajah lonjong dan si bahu lebar menghadangnya, tapi tetap saja, mereka bukan tandingan _The Great Min Yoongi_ dalam basket.

Setelah 36 _shoot_ oleh Yoongi, 16 _shoot_ oleh si wajah lonjong, 11 _shoot_ oleh si bahu lebar, dan 5 _shoot_ oleh Namjoon, mereka berempat memutuskan untuk berhenti bermain dan beristirahat, Namjoon yang melihat gerobak es dekat dengan tempat itu membelikan Yoongi dan kedua temannya masing-masing satu _cone ice cream_.

Beberapa saat mereka terduduk di tempat teduh di kursi penonton sambil menjilat perlahan _ice cream_ mereka. Hoseok—Yoongi mulai menyebutnya secara normal karena ia pikir 'si wajah lonjong' maupun 'si bahu lebar' terlalu pajang dan ia tidak rela _word count_ menjadi terlalu banyak karena itu—menunjukkan kemampuannya dalam menari, dan Seokjin yang ternyata sangat pAndai dalam menyanyi. Namjoon yang tak ingin kalah mulai menge- _rap_ beberapa bait dari lagu milik Kanye, yang Yoongi tanpa sadar mengikuti rap Namjoon, tentu saja hal itu tanpa Yoongi ketahui tak luput dari pendengaran Namjoon yang duduk di sebelahnya. Namun yang lebih muda sepertinya memutuskan untuk diam.

"Ini sudah terlalu sore, sebaiknya kita kembali," usul Seokjin sambil melirik jam tangan Gucci-nya.

Mereka pun kembali ke rumah Namjoon.

Seokjin dan Hoseok langsung pulang dengan mobil mereka masing-masing—tentu saja _, orang kaya_ —setelah berpamitan dengan orangtua Namjoon dan Yoongi dengan alasan waktu. Dan walau mereka juga merupakan tamu undangan, rumah mereka dekat, jadi mereka tidak perlu menginap.

" _Hyungnim_ ," panggil Namjoon.

Ia dan Yoongi sama-sama berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah setelah mengantar Seokjin dan Hoseok ke tempat mereka memarkirkan mobil di halaman samping rumah.

" _Ne_?" jawab Yoongi memasuki rumah.

"Kau juga bisa—"

"YOONGI _OPPA_!"

Bugh, Yoongi merasakan beban besar yang menghantam tubuhnya, memeluknya sangat erat hingga si helai gelap kesulitan bernafas.

Menjauhkan diri, seorang gadis berdiri di depannya, "Yoongi _oppa_ , aku merindukanmu!"

"Seulgi? Kau juga datang?"

"Tentu saja! Ibumu sudah kuanggap sahabatku, mana mungkin aku tidak datang! Walau tidak diundang pun aku akan tetap datang."

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau temui lagi ibuku jika dia memang sahabatmu, dia pasti senang menggosip denganmu."

Selugi mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, berteriak "YUP!" lalu berlari menjauh.

Yoongi menggeleng jengah. Ia melirik ke arah Namjoon untuk melihatnya menggertakkan gigi kesal.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Yoongi mengalihkan atensi Namjoon padanya.

"Bukan apa-apa," jawab Namjoon sambil berjalan mendahuluinya.

 _Dia marah karena aku mengabaikannya atau apa?_

Yoongi mengendikkan bahunya sebelum mulai berjalan di belakang Namjoon, mengingat kamarnya yang kenyataannya berada tepat di sebelah milik Namjoon—ia baru mengetahuinya pagi tadi.

Di malam hari tamu berdatangan makin banyak, tapi kebanyakan hanya datang untuk formalitas, kemudian mereka segera pergi ke kamar yang dipesan oleh ayah Namjoon di hotel terdekat. Hanya kerabat dan teman dekat saja yang dibiarkan menginap di rumah—termasuk Seulgi.

Dan sejak Yoongi terus-terusan menghabiskan waktu bersama Seulgi, ia jarang melihat Namjoon, terlebih karena Seulgi meminta untuk menemaninya mempelajari Kota Seoul—lebih tepatnya, _shopping_. Ia menggunakan mobil lama Namjoon—sebuah Mustang—atas persetujuan calon ayah tirinya untuk itu.

Sekembalinya dari acara belanja Seulgi, yang sempat diwarnai dengan insiden lupa-arah-pulang itu, Yoongi yang akhirnya bisa merasakan nyaman kasur mahalnya, perlahan memejam, itu sudah larut dan ia ingin segera tidur, sayang kafein yang tadi sempat ia konsumsi melalui Cappucino di Starbucks dalam mall saat menunggu Seulgi belum ternetralisir oleh cairan lambungnya.

Yoongi pun berniat pergi ke studio untuk meneruskan pekerjaannya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Beruntung tempat itu kosong, dan suara-suara para tamu tak terdengar sampai ke loteng. Ia lalu menghabiskan cukup banyak waktu di studio.

Paginya, Yoongi mengira lehernya sakit karena ia tahu telah tertidur di kursi studio, namun yang ia temui adalah perasaan nyaman di atas kasurnya. Melihat kesekeliling, si helai gelap mendapati dirinya berada di kamarnya.

Hendak mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali apa yang semalam terjadi, ketukan pelan pada pintu kamarnya disertai suara seorang _maid_ yang menyuruhnya turun untuk sarapan terdengar. Yoongi mengucapkan konfirmasi persetujuannya, dan ia dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki ringan yang makin pelan sebagai tanggapan.

Di ruang makan, pada meja panjang itu kini hampir terisi penuh, para tamu yang bermalam menempati kursi-kursi yang biasanya kosong. Sayangnya, wajah yang Yoongi cari tidak berada di antara mereka, padahal ibunya bilang tiga hari sebelum pernikahannya, itu bukannya kemarin, dan bagaimana mungkin ibunya bisa menikah tanpa mereka?

Seketika ekspresi Yoongi berubah masam, ia pun tidak lagi bernafsu untuk makan, terlebih dengan bertambahnya rekan semeja makannya. Namun ia juga tidak bisa bersikap sekekanakan itu di depan para tamu, terlebih kerabat calon ayah tirinya.

Yoongi pun dengan malas mendekati meja makan, membungkuk sopan dan menebar senyum palsu pada para tamu.

Pria itu, Sungwoo kemudian mengenalkan Yoongi kepada para kerabatnya, ayah dan ibunya, saudara dan saudarinya, para keponakannya, sepupunya, bahkan paman dan bibinya. Tapi Yoongi bukan menginginkan kenalan baru, ia hanya merindukan dua orang terkasihnya.

"Yoongi _oppa_!"

 _Ah, Seulgi, sungguh aku sedang tidak ingin melakukan apapun bersamanya._

"Ayo main!"

"Memangnya kau ini apa? Anak-anak?"

Seulgi memanyunkan bibirnya, "Ayolah _oppa_! Aku bosan."

"Bermainlah dengan _sahabat_ mu."

"Itu nanti, sekarang ibumu sedang sibuk mempersiapkan _Bachelorette party_ nanti sore."

 _Ah benar._

"Aku juga harus bersiap menghadiri _Bachelor party_ nanti malam."

"Itu masih lama! Sekarang antar aku ke taman!"

"Seulgi, kita di sini untuk merayakan pernikahan orangtua ku, bukan untuk berlibur."

"Tapi _oppa_ akan tetap tinggal di sini, sementara aku kembali ke Daegu." Kini Seulgi menunjukkan _puppy eyes_ yang walau Yoongi bisa saja menolaknya, namun ia sendiri juga akhirnya makin tidak nyaman berada di rumahnya—bukan, itu rumah calon ayah tirinya, ibunya dan Namjoon, bukan miliknya, karena ia tak merasa demikian.

"Baiklah, tapi kita pulang sebelum siang _okay_?"

Seulgi mengangguk semangat, berusaha membuktikan pada Yoongi bahwa ia akan menurut.

Mereka pun pergi jalan kaki ke taman yang menurut informasi dari salah seorang _buttler_ sekitar 5 blok jauhnya, dengan arah yang berlawanan dari lapangan basket kemarin.

Hanya 1 jam Yoongi dan Seulgi duduk di bangku panjang taman menikmati udara dingin di awal _winter_ , mengharapkan butir salju pertama jatuh menerpa kepala mereka, setelah itu Seulgi merengek pulang karena dirasanya semakin siang udara malah semakin dingin—yang Yoongi percayai itu hanya alasan karena tampaknya taman tak jauh menghilangkan kebosanan Seulgi, terlebih ketika Yoongi sedang tidak dalam _mood_ untuk bersenang-senang.

" _Oppa_ aku akan masuk duluan, di luar sini dingin," ucap Seulgi sesampainya di gerbang rumah, ia berlari meninggalkan Yoongi usai mengatakannya.

Menghela nafasnya panjang, Yoongi mulai berjalan menyusul Seulgi, sampai ia mendengar suara yang familiar sedang berbincang dengan suara familiar lainnya.

Dan yang ia lakukan begitu wajah yang begitu dirindukannya itu tertangkap netranya adalah berlari padanya.

" _Halmeoni_!" ucap Yoongi, memeluk neneknya yang sedang terduduk di bangku depan rumah.

"Oh Yoongi- _ya_ , kenapa aku sangat merindukan cucuku ini."

Sedikit menjauhkan diri dari rengkuh sang nenek, Yoongi tak lagi bisa menahan senyumnya, "Aku juga merindukan _halmeoni_ , dan apa yang _halmeoni_ lakukan di sini? Bukankah di luar sini dingin? Dimana _harabeoji_?"

Yoongi mendengar neneknya terkekeh, "Jangan pikir aku adalah wanita tua yang rapuh, aku lebih kuat dari yang kau kira," memberikan gestur dagunya untuk menunjuk siapapun di sebelah kanannya ia meneruskan, "Dan anak muda di sebelah sini cukup menemaniku, daripada kakekmu yang membosankan itu, sekarang ia mungkin sedang mencoba merayu salah satu _maid_ di rumah ayah tirimu."

Anak muda itu—Namjoon—tersenyum padanya, senyum yang bukan menggambarkan ketulusan atau kepalsuan, namun senyum licik, dalam gambaran lain, sebuah _cheshire smirk_.

"Aku berbicara banyak dengan nenekmu, _hyungnim_. Dia adalah wanita yang sangat menyenangkan," ucap Namjoon, "dan sekarang aku akan pergi untuk membantu ayah mempersiapkan _Bachelor party_."

Berdiri dari bangku, Namjoon berjalan menjauh, tak lupa membungkuk sopan pada nenek Yoongi.

"Jadi, bisa jelaskan apa yang _halmeoni_ ceritakan pada si jangkung itu?" tanya Yoongi begitu Namjoon tak lagi teraih netranya.

Sebagai tanggapannya, sang nenek hanya tersenyum tak bersalah.

* * *

Dalam klub yang di sewa khusus oleh calon ayah tirinya untuk merayakan _Bachelor party_ , Yoongi duduk pada salah satu kursi tinggi yang menghadap langsung ke bar, segelas _wine_ mahal di hadapannya. Ia sedang tidak merasa ingin mabuk ketika besok adalah hari pernikahan orangtuanya. Dan walau ia sendiri masih _underage_ —yang bahkan ibunya sempat menentangnya mengikuti _Bachelor party_ bersama calon ayah tirinya, Yoongi sebenarnya sudah terlalu sering berada di klub.

Tentu keberadaannya di tempat yang seharusnya hanya dapat diakses oleh orang-orang berumur cukup itu didukung oleh kebiasaan hidup Kim Sungwoo dan keluarganya yang mewah, dan ia bersyukur ibunya tak lagi memaksa untuknya tidak mengikuti _Bachelor party_.

Pada gelas ke tiganya, Yoongi mulai meminta sesuatu yang lebih kuat, sesuatu yang mampu membakar tenggorokannya dan membawa akalnya melambung.

"Berencana membangun _hangover_ untuk besok pagi?" suara _baritone_ yang Yoongi sudah mulai terbiasa mendengarnya itu berasal dari sebelah kanannya.

Yoongi meneguk _tequilla_ bermerk-nya dengan kepala ditekuk kebelakang, mengekspos leher sebersih salju miliknya, "Aku penasaran, apa yang para wanita lakukan di _Bachelorette party_ ," jawab Yoongi mengabaikan pertanyaan yang lebih seperti pernyataan baginya.

"Kau mengkhawatirkan kekasihmu itu?"

Yoongi tertawa sambil membuang kepalanya kebelakang, lagi-lagi mengekspos leher yang memohon untuk ditandai itu, "Kekasih hm, dibanding dengan label, aku lebih menginginkan afeksi dan...," Yoongi menatap pancaran manik Namjoon, sekejap ia dapat merasakan suatu kegigihan, "gairah."

Dengan kejujuran yang barusan terucap tanpa kesadaran penuhnya, Yoongi sendiri yakin ia telah membawa dirinya pada bahaya yang levelnya lebih tinggi.

"Min Yoongi, apa kau mencoba untuk merayuku?"

Yoongi tertawa kecil, meneguk kembali _tequilla_ yang tersisa di gelas tingginya, "Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya, ketika sedang mabuk, orang cenderung berkata jujur."

Yoongi hendak memanggil sang _barista_ untuk mengisi gelasnya, namun Namjoon menghentikannya, "Bukankah kau sudah terlalu mabuk untuk meneguk?"

"Aku bisa apa," setelah kalimat itu keluar dari bibir Yoongi, yang ia lihat selanjutnya adalah gambar buram dari cahaya berkelip dan musik yang semakin diam.

Paginya Yoongi terbangun di atas ranjangnya, masih berpakaian, dan tidak ada yang sakit—jika kepalanya yang seakan ingin meledak tidak masuk hitungan.

Beruntung _hangover_ nya tidak separah dengan pengalaman pertamanya mencicip alkohol. Dengannya berpakaian formal, berjas lengkap dengan dasi kupu-kupu dan sepatu mahal, ia menghadiri upacara pernikahan orangtuannya di sore hari yang sedingin hari-hari biasanya. Sudut mata terus menangkap sosok Kim Namjoon yang berdiri dekat dengannya selama prosesi berlangsung.

Pernyataan dari sang penghulu, karangan bunga yang dilempar, disertai kebisingan yang mengikuti, Yoongi mendengar bisikan dari manusia yang diciptakan oleh neraka itu.

" _Hyungnim_..., semoga kita bisa membangun hubungan ber _label_ saudara ini untuk kedepannya."

Yoongi tidak melewatkannya, seringai yang muncul di wajah sang adik.

* * *

"Jangan pernah memberitahu siapapun jika kau adalah kakak tiriku di sekolah. Pastikan selain aku, Hoseok dan Jin _hyung_ tidak ada yang mengetahui hubungan persaudaraan kita. _Hyungnim_ mengert?"

Yoongi mengangguk pada pernyataan—lebih seperti ancaman—dari sang adik. Toh ia juga tidak mau dilihat sebagai kakak Kim Namjoon sialan itu.

" _Hyungnim_ bisa menyetir kan? Gunakan Sedan merahku untuk sementara sebelum ayah membelikanmu mobil baru."

Itu yang adik tirinya katakan sebelum melajukan mobilnya menjauh dari Yoongi, dan yang lebih tua dengan harga dirinya terluka karena perlakuan Namjoon itu tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Kenyataannya jika ia boleh, ia pasti sudah menjambaki rambut yang barusan diwarnai _pink_ itu. Sayang kali ini ia belum sempat.

Yoongi pergi ke sekolah yang bahkan ia belum pernah kesana dengan Sedan merah yang merupakan mobil _bekas_ dari adiknya.

Begitu sampai, sesuai dengan informasi yang ayahnya berikan, Yoongi berjalan mengarah ruang kepala sekolah setelah meyakinkan mobilnya telah terparkir rapi.

Setelah menerima berkas dari kepala sekolah, Yoongi mulai mencari letak kelas pertamanya.

 _Matematika._ Sungguh Yoongi benci matematika. Terlebih setelah ia tahu Namjoon berada di kelas yang sama dengannya di mapel itu dan beberapa mapel yang lain—jangan tanya bagaimana Namjoon bisa berada di tingkat yang sama dengan Yoongi, adik yang semestinya masih _sophomore_ itu sekali mengikuti program akselerasi di SMP. Bagus, sekarang Yoongi benci sekolah.

Pada jam istirahat siang, Yoongi tidak merasa ingin pergi ke kantin, ia masuk ke dalam lift—bukti betapa mewah sekolahnya yang baru—menuju ke tempat yang biasa ia tempati di sekolahnya yang lama—nyatanya, tujuan Yoongi adalah untuk menghindari drama yang sudah merupakan bagian hidupnya.

Sampai di atap, Yoongi mengeluarkan benda yang sangat tidak disukai ibunya, ia menyalakan ujungnya dengan pemantik, menghirup, dan asap yang terhebus terbawa oleh angin utara.

Menikmati suara angin di atap dari gedung 7 tingkat itu, bunyi pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan atensinya pada siswa lain yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"A-ah maaf, aku akan pergi."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Siswa yang hendak berputar itu menatap Yoongi bingung.

"Jika kau ingin makan di sini, aku bisa pergi," dengan itu Yoongi membuang puntung rokoknya sebelum berjalan mengarah pada siswa itu, melewatinya hingga ia kembali berada di dalam gedung. Ia kemudian berjalan ke kantin, karena Yoongi juga tidak tahu ingin pergi kemana, ia baru sehari di sekolah itu dan tidak tahu apapun selain letak kelas-kelasnya yang sebagian besar ada di lantai ke-tiga.

Di perempatan koridor, seseorang dengan kecepatan tinggi menabraknya. Dan Yoongi mengutuk hidupnya yang benar-benar dipenuhi oleh drama itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Yoongi sambil mengulur tangannya, karena bukan ia yang memantul dan terjatuh ke lantai, namun seorang gadis mungil berkuncir dua pirang dengan warna strawberry pink di ujung-ujungnya.

Begitu berdiri, gadis itu menjawab, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih dan maaf."

Dan setelah drama itu selesai, Yoongi ingin segera pergi dari tempat kejadian, tapi;

"Sedang terburu-buru?"

Gadis itu menegadah, namun sebelum ia bisa menjawab, teriakkan terdengar dari ujung koridor arah gadis itu berlari, "Irene- _ah_ kembali ke sini kau gadis nakal!"

Dan sosok siswa berpakaian berAndal berlari mendekat, membuat Yoongi refleks menarik tangan gadis itu untuk lari bersamanya.

"Kemana mereka," ucap berAndal itu ketika netranya gagal menangkap wujud gadis yang ia panggil 'Irene' beserta pemuda yang menolongnya beberapa saat setelah acara kejar-kejaran yang berlangsung cukup lama itu. Putus asa, berAndal itu berlari ke sebarang arah sambil menjelikan pAndangannya, berharap dapat menemukan sekejap bukti keberadaan dua orang itu.

Ketika situasi dirasa Yoongi sudah aman, ia menjauhkan tangan yang ia gunakan sebagai peredam suara di bibir gadis itu, dengan hati-hati mendorongnya pelan hingga pintu loker tempatnya dan gadis itu bersembunyi terbuka.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hingga membuatnya megejarmu seperti orang gila?" tanya Yoongi, nafas tak beraturan efek darinya berlari setelah sekian lama tidak melakukannya lagi.

"Memukul 'itu'-nya dengan lutut karena ia berusaha memperkosaku setelah kutolak," jawab gadis itu dengan nafas lebih tak teratur dari Yoongi.

"Kau cukup mudah mengatakannya."

"Namaku Joohyun, tapi orang-orang memanggilku Irene."

"Min Yoongi."

"Oh kau anak baru itu? Pantas wajahmu asing. Tapi kau tidak memanfaatkan kejadian ini untuk mendekatiku kan? Kau bahkan berani menarikku ke dalam loker sempit itu bersamamu."

Yoongi mengangkat tangannya _defensive_ , "Wow terimakasih kembali," ucapnya sarkastik sebelum berpaling, kebingungan dimana ia sekarang berada, karena ia tidak memikirkan arahnya berlari.

Irene memutar bola matanya jengah, berjalan menyusul Yoongi dan merangkul lengannya, "Kuantarkan kau ke kantin," ucapnya.

"Tapi kau tidak memanfaatkan kejadian ini untuk mendekatiku kan?" tanggap Yoongi menirukan Irene sebelumnya, lengkap dengan gayanya yang angkuh.

"Wow terimakasih kembali," balas Irene sontak membuat mereka berdua tertawa.

Sampai di kantin, Yoongi dapat merasakan atensi semua orang mengalih padanya, meski Irene tak lagi meragkulnya. Gadis itu kini sedang memandunya ke salah satu meja kecil kosong di kantin yang lebih terlihat seperti sebuah restoran. Namun yang Yoongi lihat, itu hanyalah separuh dari ruangan itu memiliki meja beralas merah separuhnya lagi tak beralas dan terlihat lebih seperti kantin biasanya—termasuk tempat yang ia dan Irene tempati.

"Kau mungkin belum sempat membaca berkas dari kepala sekolah, karena baru hari ini kau masuk, tapi kuberitahu, tempat ini membedakan status orangtua untuk memperlakukan siswa-siswinya. Di kantin ini misalnya, seluruh sisi yang mejanya tak beralas masuk ke _Normal Cafetaria_ sedang sisi satunya adalah _VIP Cafetaria,_ " jelas Irene, "Kesenjangan sosial terlihat sangat jelas, dan itu menjijikkan."

Yoongi mengangguk paham.

"Ingin pesan makanan?"

"Tidak aku tidak lapar," jawab Yoongi.

"Lalu kenapa kau ingin pergi ke kantin?"

"Siapa bilang aku ingin ke kantin?"

"Tapi kau tidak menolakku waktu kuantar kemari!"

"Paling tidak aku tahu jalan mulai dari kantin."

" _Asshole_!"

Yoongi terkekeh, "Maaf maaf, kalau begitu pesankan _sandwich_ dan jus," ia menambahkan, "jika kantin di sekolah ini menyediakan."

" _Fine_ ," Irene berdiri dan mulai berjalan mendekati bar kantin.

Sekembalinya Irene membawa pesanan Yoongi dengan tambahan _steak_ dan _milkshake_ di atas nampan, menaruhnya di atas meja dan duduk berhadapan dengan Yoongi.

"Katakan ada yang mengancamu saat aku pergi tadi."

Yoongi berbohong jika ia menjawab tidak, dan ia yang berkata jujur membuat Irene menghembus nafas kesal.

"Mereka selalu saja seperti itu, membuatku muak saja."

"Jadi kau juga salah satu dari mereka? Kenapa tidak ikut bergabung dengan mereka? Bukankah dengan para pelayan itu kau tidak akan susah-susah membawa nampan kemari?"

"Tentu saja bukan! Jangan samakan aku dengan mereka! Itu hanya orangtuaku yang 'berkuasa' sedang aku hanyalah murid biasa."

"Kau mengaku demikian namun gaya rambutmu menyalahi peraturan di sekolah pada umumnya."

"Yah!" bentak Irene, wajah memerah merasa kalah.

"Aku percaya saja, tapi aku bukan orang yang suka diganggu, jadi dengan ancaman yang kuyakin akan terus dijatuhkan padaku, aku tidak yakin akan terus bersamamu."

"Siapa bilang aku butuh kau untuk menemaniku!"

"Sekarang kau malah mirip sekali dengan seseorang yang kukenal."

Irene mengkerucutkan bibirnya kesal sebagai tanggapan.

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Memenamimu, kita teman kan?"

"Siapa bilang?"

Irene masih mengikutinya.

"Kubilang aku benci gangguan."

"Ayolah Yoongi, hanya kau temanku yang tidak..., _fake,_ " ucap Irene dramatis.

"Darimana kau tahu? Aku bisa saja memanfaatkanmu."

"Dan jika kau berniat melakukannya, kau tidak akan mengatakannya langsung padaku."

Yoongi menghela nafasnya panjang. Mengenal Seulgi saja sudah merupakan kesalahan, dan ditambah Irene..., ia yakin semesta membencinya. Apalagi dengan kemampuannya yang tidak bisa menolak gadis manis.

" _fine_ ," ucap Yoongi pelan bermaksud agar Irene tidak mendengarnya.

Tapi Yoongi salah jika ia mengasumsikan Irene bukan gadis berpendengaran super, nyatanya si pirang langsung saja bersorak bagai anak umur 5 tahun yang mendapat teman pertamanya.

* * *

Melihat kondisi Sedan merah milik adiknya—yang rasanya harus masuk bengkel dengan empat rodanya yang sengaja dikempesi itu—Yoongi sudah mengira akan jadi seperti ini, dan itu adalah karena ia sekarang berteman dengan puteri Walikota Seoul. Tapi apa boleh buat, ia terlanjur menyetujui untuk berteman dengan Irene, bahkan gadis itu memaksanya berikrar dan melakukan janji kelingking, kekanak-kanakkan memang, tapi daripada Irene terus mengganggu hidupnya, pilihannya adalah untuk mengikuti kehendak si pirang.

Sialnya Yoongi bahkan tidak membawa cukup uang untuk memanggil taksi, tidak begitu tahu jalur bus di Seoul, dan jalan kaki cukup meyakinkannya, toh ia sendiri sudah lama tidak berlatih, mungkin dengan pulang berjalan kaki sambil berlatih tidak merugikan.

Hanya saja, mobil yang ia tahu milik siapa berhenti di depannya tepat ketika ia keluar dari ruang parkir sekolahnya.

"Masuk."

Yoongi ingin menolak, namun ekspresi kesal Namjoon bukan sesuatu yang bisa ditolak. Begitu si helai gelap duduk di kursi penumpang sejajar dengan kursi pengemudi, Namjoon melajukan mobilnya kencang. Jujur Yoongi agak takut dengan _mood_ nya yang terlihat buruk.

"Jauhi gadis itu, jauhi Bae Joohyun."

 _Dia juga mengincar Irene?_

"Aku tidak butuh kau untuk ditambahkan ke daftar orang-orang yang mengancamku. Dan tidak, aku tidak akan melakukannya, Irene temanku dan aku tidak akan menjauhinya."

"Kau bodoh atau apa?" bentak Namjoon kasar, "Jelas-jelas karena gadis itu kau hampir saja pulang jalan kaki sejauh 11 kilometer."

Yoongi terdiam, kepalanya sontak mengulang kembali apa yang baru saja dikatakan sang adik.

"Kau tidak perlu sok perduli," jawabnya usai mendapat kesimpulan.

Kali ini Namjoon bungkam, namun Yoongi sempat menangkap gertakan gigi dari pria bersurai _pink_ itu.

* * *

"Sekolah ini tiga puluh persen terdiri dari anak orang-orang berkuasa, enam puluh lima persen anak-anak orang kaya biasa, dan lima persen anak-anak program beasiswa."

Yoongi ber- _humming_ pelan menanggap penjelasan Irene.

"Lalu, kau, Min Yoongi, kau termasuk yang mana?"

"Aku manusia."

Irene mendengus, "Keju."

Ketika pintu kantin kembali terbuka, normalnya tidak akan ada yang perduli, namun kali ini orang-orang bungkam, mengarahkan atensi mereka pada tiga siswa yang berjalan mengarah sisi VIP.

"Kau lihat mereka?" tanya Irene.

"Tidak, aku buta," sarkas Yoongi mendapat pukulan di lengan atasnya oleh Irene.

"Itu si ketua OSIS, Kim Namjoon, dan percaya atau tidak, kuasa orangtuanya melebihi kuasa presiden di negara ini."

 _Huh?_

"Tidak mungkin."

"Aku serius! Kau lihat dua orang temannya? Itu Kim Seokjin pewaris perusahaan mobil nomer satu di Seoul dan Jung Hoseok putera pemilik agensi artis BigHit, yang merupakan salah satu agensi terbesar di Korea."

Setahu Yoongi mansion ayahnya tidak sebesar itu untuk dikategorikan mengungguli milik presiden, namun jika itu hanya satu dari rumah yang dipilih ibunya, itu berarti apa yang dikatakan Irene benar. Ibunya menyukai kesederhanaan, dan Yoongi yakin ia telah memilih rumah paling sederhana milik ayah tirinya.

Mengetahui fakta itu, Yoongi menjatuhkan dagunya. Astaga, kenapa ibunya tidak memberitahukan kekayaan suaminya pada Yoongi? Sungguh jika itu benar, sekarang Yoongi **_hampir_** mempercayai ia berada di dalam fanfiksi atau drama murahan yang dibuat oleh seorang gadis remaja. Pertanyaannya, kenapa harus ia yang menjadi pemeran gadisnya?

"Tapi walau begitu aku tidak suka sifat Ketua OSIS, dia menjengkelkan."

Yoongi setuju dengan itu.

* * *

Itu hari Sabtu dan Yoongi sedang bersantai menghadap kopi dan buku berisi segala liriknya, yang ia tulis secara random maupun memiliki tema tertentu, ia hanya tiba-tiba terinspirasi dan kebetulan menemukan sebuah kafe kecil di pinggir jalan. Kafe yang tak bisa disandingkan dengan milik Taeyeon tapi cukup _fancy_ sebagai tempat mencari inspirasi, apalagi dengan dukungan suasana sepi pagi itu—menjelang siang lebih tepatnya—Yoongi merasa terbekahi.

 _shining skin like a shrine_

 _one thing unforgettable_

 _about you make me_

 _how to feel under your fingers_

 _dancing on me to worship_

 _and I lose in your sinful eyes_

Itu adalah bola kertas ke-tiga yang Yoongi lempar ke tempat sampah kafe, syukur saja semuanya sempurna masuk, karena jika tidak ia yakin para barista yang sedari tadi menatapnya punya alasan untuk mengusir Yoongi.

Malang, bola kertas ke-empatnya meleset, Yoongi hendak bangkit mengambil dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah ketika seorang pria mengambilnya, membukanya, kemudian memunculkan senyum tertarik. Pria yang pernah Yoongi julukki dengan 'si wajah lonjong' itu berjalan mendekati Yoongi, duduk di sisinya, dan menyapa, "Hai Yoongi."

" _Hyung_ untukmu."

"Hai Yoongi _hyung_."

"Apa maumu?"

"Kasar sekali, _hyung_ sedang PMS kah?"

Hoseok mengangkat tangan _defensive_ begitu dilihatnya Yoongi mengepalkan tangan hendak menonjok wajah kudanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Hoseok memalsukan ekspresi kecewa, "Apakah aku yang kelelahan ini tidak boleh memperbarui stok kafein di dalam tubuhku di kafe yang ditempati seorang Min Yoongi?"

Yoongi mendengus.

"Kulihat, selain basket dan fotografi kau punya hobi yang menarik," ucap Hoseok, "Kenapa menulis?"

"Karena sebulan yang lalu kameraku rusak dan basket memakan banyak waktu dan tenaga, jadi sambil menabung aku menulis untuk menghilangkan bosan."

Hoseok ber- _humming_ mengerti.

"Lirik yang kau tulis tidak buruk."

"Apa kau mencoba mengejekku?"

"Ahahaha, tidak, tapi serius, jika kau rajin melatih dirimu dalam menulis, aku yakin kau bisa menjadi produser musik yang sukses, Jung Hoseok berani menjaminnya."

"Ya aku percaya, bagaimana tidak? Kau pewaris agensi besar di Korea."

Hoseok terkekeh.

" _Hyung_ ," ucapnya kemudian, ekspresi berubah serius, yang tentu saja tidak terdeteksi oleh Yoongi yang sedang sibuk menulis.

"Hm?" balas Yoongi singkat.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu menjadi kakak tiri Kim Namjoon?"

Yoongi menegadah, "Namjoon menyuruhmu menanyakannya padaku kah?"

Hoseok kembali tertawa kecil, "Ah bukan, aku sendiri penasaran, menurutku Namjoon berubah setelah memilikimu sebagai kakaknya, ia lebih seperti menganggapmu sebagai kekasihnya."

"Kekasih katamu? Dia hanya adik menjengkelkan yang bahkan tidak menginginkan teman-temanya mengenalku sebagai kakak tirinya, lebih sering menganggapku sebagai orang asing dan berlaku sok perduli."

" _Hyung_ , aku mengenal Namjoon bahkan sejak kami belum dilahirkan, dan aku tahu ia punya caranya sendiri untuk melindungimu."

Yoongi mendengus tidak percaya, namun tak berkometar .

Tak lama, Hoseok bangkit dari duduknya, "Aku akan membeli kopiku dan pergi, senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Yoongi _hyung_ ," ucapnya kemudian pergi menghampiri bar kafe.

Setelah pertemuannya dengan Hoseok itu, Yoongi kehilangan _mood_ nya untuk menulis, lebih memilih untuk mulai berjalan pulang dengan _earphone_ terpasang di kedua telinganya. _Totte bag_ berisi buku catatan dan alat tulis ia sampirkan di lengan kanannya.

Yoongi sampai di mansion tepat sebelum makan siang, dan lagi-lagi menemui dirinya makan sendirian setelah sarapan tadi ia mendapati keadaan yang sama.

Ditanyakannya dimana sang adik, karena selain orangtuanya sedang pergi ke beberapa tempat di luar negeri untuk bulan madu, ia ditinggalkan hanya dengan para pelayan dan Namjoon, namun sejak kemarin malam Yoongi tidak melihat wujud surai sewarna _strawberry pink_ itu.

Yoongi sempat berpikir mungkin Namjoon marah padanya, dan ia merasa cukup bersalah untuk berniat meminta maaf walau harga dirinya masih sangat mahal, namun ketika malamnya Yoongi mendengar suara seorang gadis yang ia yakin bukan merupakan milik salah satu dari _maid_ rumah, ia mengubur dalam-dalam niat baiknya, beserta rasa bersalah dan kepercayaan yang mulai tumbuh dari diri si helai gelap.

Besoknya, ketika matahari yang memanjat ke puncak tahtanya tidak cukup panas karena tertutup oleh gumpalan awan-awan tebal itu, Yoongi duduk di atas bangku panjang taman kompleks perumahan, melewatkan sarapannya karena ia sungguh tidak ingin berada seatap dengan Namjoon. Bagaimana tidak? Semalam setelah adiknya jelas-jelas membawa pulang seorang gadis, ia pun juga 'bersenang-senang' dengannya semalaman, membuat Yoongi yang letak kamarnya hanya berbatas tembok tidak kedap suara dengan kamar sang adik tidak bisa tidur dan memutuskan untuk pergi keluar jam 1 pagi tadi.

 _Menganggapku sebagai kekasih katanya? Ia malah lebih seperti orang bejat,_ batin Yoongi.

"Bagaimana jika aku seharian tidak pulang?" tanya Yoongi pada dirinya sendiri. Dan entah darimana ide itu muncul, bahkan hingga Yoongi mengucapkannya keras-keras. Yoongi yakin itu terserah adiknya mau melakukan apa. Yoongi sendiri hanyalah seorang asing yang dipaksa masuk ke dalam hidup Namjoon. Kalaupun ia tidak pulang, peduli apa Namjoon padanya?

 _Ouch_ itu sakit.

Tapi Yoongi adalah Yoongi, ia cenderung menutup emosinya dari orang lain, seorang yang _individualis_ , dan ia tak membantah bahwa dirinya _egois_ , walau banyak yang mengatakan ia juga _dependen_ , hal yang lebih sering ditolak Yoongi karena ia yakin ia punya daya untuk mengurusi dirinya sendiri sebagai seorang dewasa yang sudah memiliki tanggung jawab.

Yoongi menghirup dalam-dalam udara dingin yang ia yakin cukup membekukan paru-parunya jika sedikit lagi lebih dingin.

Ia dengan segala kebimbangannya melangkahkan kaki ke tempat yang ibunya sebut sebagai rumah, dan nanti ia, suka maupun tidak suka harus mengakuinya demikian.

Gadis itu sudah pergi ketika ia sampai di mansion—begitu juga Namjoon yang sepertinya sedang mengantarnya pulang—namun Yoongi masih dapat membayangkan sosok itu, masuk melalui pintu depan sambil melihat isi mansion mewah properti ayah Namjoon. Dengan lengan tidak lepas dari rangkulan sang adik. Apa yang Yoongi percayai tipe gadis yang Namjoon suka adalah mereka dengan rambut tergerai panjang, tubuh mungil dan wajah yang manis.

Sungguh itu hampir memuakkan untuk Yoongi dengan khayal fiksinya yang berlebihan. Tapi tetap saja gambaran mengenai gadis itu melengkungkan punggungnya untuk Namjoon, mendesah dan meneriakkan nama sang adik seperti hidupnya bergantung pada si pria bersurai merah muda, Yoongi tidak bisa menghapusnya begitu saja dari kepalanya.

" _Doryeonnim_ , wajah Anda memerah, anda baik-baik saja?" tanya seorang _maid_ seketika Yoongi memasuki ruang makan, hendak melaksanakan rutinitas siangnya yang kali ini sedikit terlambat.

"Sepertinya. Hanya, di luar udara semakin dingin," jawab Yoongi seraya mendudukkan dirinya di meja, seorang _buttler_ menaruh sepiring _steak_ dan teh panas di hadapannya.

"Apa kami perlu menaikkan temperatur ruangan untuk Anda?" tanya _maid_ itu.

"Tidak perlu," jawab Yoongi, ia kemudian memerintahkan sang _buttler_ untuk menyiapkan makanan berbahan sayur untuk nanti malam, tak ingin mengacaukan dietnya. Mengangguk, Yoongi kembali ditinggalkan oleh para pelayan, sebuah tindakan sopan untuk tidak mengganggu tuan mereka ketka sedang makan. Dan seperti anggota keluarga lainnya, Yoongi mengapresiasi hal tersebut.

Sesaat setelah ia melahap habis hidangan siangnya, ponsel berdering di dalam saku _hoodie_ Yoongi.

Melihat nama kontak yang Irene sendiri masukkan ke dalam ponselnya, Yoongi tersenyum, teringat bagaimana gadis itu menyamakan dirinya dengan Meghan Fox.

 ** _From: Irene Fox_**

 _Hei Yoongi! Bagaimana dengan undangan pergi kencan platonic yang kemarin kusampaikan langsung dengan bibir dari anak Walikota Seoul ini?_

 ** _To: Irene Fox_**

 _aku tidak yakin_

 ** _From: Irene Fox_**

 _Apa maksudmu Tuan Min Yoongi?_

 ** _To: Irene Fox_**

 _sedang tidak merasa ingin keluar rumah, di luar dingin_

 ** _From: Irene Fox_**

 _Ayolah, kau tidak bisa selemah itu!_

 ** _To: Irene Fox_**

 _aku serius irene_

 ** _From: Irene Fox_**

 _Fine! Kalau begitu, kita bicara lewat telepon. Kau tidak mau?_

 ** _To: Irene Fox_**

 _tunggu sekitar 10 menit_

 ** _From: Irene Fox_**

 _Okie dokie._

Seperti yang Yoongi nyatakan lewat sms, Irene menelepon 10 menit kemudian, dengan Yoongi sudah nyaman di atas ranjangnya, selimut tebal melapis tubuh bagai obat penawar.

["Aku bisa mendengar tempat yang berbeda dari tempat tadi kau membalas sms-ku,"] mulai Irene membuka percakapan.

Yoongi balas ber- _humming,_ mata sudah setengah tertutup, "Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

["Hanya ingin berbicara, belakangan ini ada hal yang menggangguku."]

"Katakan," perintah Yoongi santai.

["Sebenarnya akan lebih enak membicarakannya secara pribadi, maksudku…, kita berdua berada di satu tempat…, uhh…, bertemu langsung."]

Yoongi memutar bola matanya jengah, "Katakan saja, toh aku di rumah, sendirian," balasnya.

["Aku hanya…, uhh…, waktu pertama kali bertemu, akan kukatakan aku menyukaimu dan karena itu aku sering mengamatimu—"]

"Kau menyukaiku? Seperti bagaimana wanita menyukai seorang pria? Wow, bukannya tu terlalu ce—"

["DENGARKAN DULU!"] teriak Irene, membuat Yoongi yang menggunakan _earphone_ itu sontak memegangi sepasang daun telinganya.

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak? Aku menggunakan _earphone_ jadi suarammu terdengar nyaring di telingaku," protes Yoongi.

["Ya dan seharusnya kau tidak memotong apa yang ingin kusampaikan."]

"Baiklah, maaf, aku hanya…, terkejut…?" Yoongi mendengar geraman Irene, "Oke oke, teruskan!"

["Benar, **awalnya** aku menyukaimu, karena itu aku sering mengamatimu, dan karena itu aku tidak sengaja mengetahui bahwa kau tidak tertarik dengan…, uhh—"]

"Perempuan?"

Yoongi dapat mendengar Irene menarik nafasnya cepat, ["ya."]

"Tidak juga, jujur, aku _pansexual_ , tapi, mungkin belakangan ini perhatianku sedang…, teralih, sebagian besar karena aku putus dengan kekasih wanitaku begitu pindah ke Seoul."

["Ah, aku mengerti,"] ucap Irene.

"Maaf."

["Tidak perlu, aku juga sudah tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Oh, _by the way_ , apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas fisika Park- _saem_?"]

Yoongi mengumpat keras, kemudian tersenyum mendengar tawa Irene, bersyukur ia tidak kehilangan teman barunya. Bersyukur Irene punya kesamaan dengan Seulgi.

["Hei Yoongi."]

"Hm?"

["Besok Jum'at malam ada pesta di rumah Zico, mau datang?"]

"Zico?"

["Yang kemarin mengejar-ngejarku."]

Yoongi menarik simpul senyum tertarik, "Kau ingin pergi ke pesta orang yang hampir memperkosamu? _Impressive_."

["Itu karena pesta Zico adalah yang paling liar dan besar, stok alkohol yang disediakan seperti tak berbatas, dan semua anak populer ada di pesta itu. Sekali melewatkannya kau bisa di cap sebagai anak culun dan akan dikucilkan, lebih parah, di- _bully_."]

"Siapa yang berani mem- _bully_ putri Walikota Seoul?"

[" _Yah_ _jinjja_ …, bukan itu yang ku takutkan!"]

"Lalu?"

["Itu umm…, aku…, AA _JINJJA_ , kau harus ikut ke sana denganku besok Jum'at, jemput aku dekat stasiun!"]

Irene menutup teleponnya, yang Yoongi dapat bayangkan seberapa kasar ia menekan _touchscreen_ ponselnya.

 _Pesta_ , batinnya, _itu juga sudah lama, kenapa tidak?_

Yoongi mendengar ponselnya berdering singkat, tanda bahwa ada pesan masuk lain yang ia kira Irene pengirimnya, namun itu bukan.

Menaruh kembali ponselnya di atas nakas dekat dengan ranjangnya, Yoongi menyelam lebih dalam di selimut tebalnya, kemudian terlelap setelah beberapa waktu berlalu.

* * *

"Oh kau pulang," sapa Yoongi kesal, ia hendak memakai playstation untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya sore itu, namun tampaknya seseorang sudah mendahuluinya.

"Umm…, ya?" jawab Namjoon tanpa memalingkan fokusnya pada _game_ yang dimainkannya.

Menghela nafas panjang, Yoongi berjalan mendekati sang adik, duduk di sisinya, ia lalu meraih _controller_ lain, "Bagaimana dengan _game_ _multiplayer_?"

Namjoon mengangguk, "Dead Island?"

"Zombie?!"

Kembali mengangguk, Namjoon memperlihatkan seringai di wajahnya, " _Hyungnim_ takut?"

"Tidak juga, itu hanya…, bukankah _game_ semacam itu ratingnya dewasa?"

"Sejak kapan orang perduli?"

Yoongi mendengus, "Baik."

Layar lebar itu mulai menampilkan prolog _game_ , dan walau di _game_ itu para playernya tidak dimaksudkan untuk memusuhi satu sama lain, Yoongi sendiri berniat untuk mengungguli adiknya.

Setelah dua jam, yang terdengar selain _backsound_ dan _sound effect_ _game_ adalah kata-kata umpatan yang keluar dari mulut dua bersaudara itu. Dengan bungkusan makanan ringan yang berserakan di lantai berlapis karpet merah yang menghangatkan mereka.

" _Oh fuck_ , lihat itu salahmu aku terbunuh!" bentak Yoongi.

"Kenapa _hyungnim_ menyalahkanku? Itu karena kau tidak memperkirakan jumlah amunisimu dan terus menembaki mereka secara _random_!"

"Aku tidak!"

"Ya, _anggap_ saja begitu," sarkas Namjoon.

"Sial, ini menyebalkan, ayo mulai lagi!"

Namjoon memutar bola matanya jengah, ia hendak menekan tombol start di _controller_ -nya ketika seorang _maid_ datang mengingatkan jam makan malam.

"Kita teruskan besok," ucap Namjoon.

Yoongi mengangguk. _Besok_. Bermain _game_ dengan Namjoon mungkin seru—sebagian besar karena ia bisa terus mengumpat tanpa memperdulikan protes ibunya—tapi ia tidak yakin dengan 'besok' yang Namjoon katakan _. Namjoon tetap adiknya_ meski begitu, Yoongi tahu 'besok' itu ada, tapi bagaimana Namjoon mengatakannya dengan mudah membuatnya merasa sudah mengenalnya sejak kecil _._

Menghembus nafas panjang, Yoongi mengikuti Namjoon ke meja makan, menelantarkan _game console_ PS4 dengan keadaan masih menyala dan terhubung dengan televisi di belakangnya. Yoongi tidak yakin meninggalkannya seperti itu, tapi ia kemudian ingat dimana ia tinggal sekarang, _pastinya seorang pelayan punya tugas khusus untuk mematikannya._

" _Sundubu jjigae_?" tanya Namjoon terkesan, tak biasa dengan pilihan menu yang disajikan oleh pelayannya. Di sisi lain Yoongi sudah mulai menyantap supnya tidak sabar.

"Yoongi _doryeonnim_ yang memintanya, _doryeonnim_ ," jelas sang _buttler_ sopan sambil menaruh secangkir teh panas di depan Namjoon.

Namjoon melirik Yoongi.

"Apa?"

Mendengus Namjoon mulai memasukkan sesendok penuh kuah supnya ke dalam mulut.

Selesai makan, Yoongi yang pertama meninggalkan ruang makan menuju ke kamarnya. Mengerjakan tugas fisika Park- _saem_ sambil menunggu cangkir kopinya.

Ponselnya terlihat menyala, namun Yoongi sedang tidak ingin melakukan apapun dengan benda itu.

Beberapa saat sampai si helai gelap mendengar ketukan pada pintunya, ia bangkit menghampiri pintu, membukanya, seorang _maid_ muda berdiri di hadapannya dengan secangkir kopi di atas nampan yang ia bawa. Yoongi mengucap terimakasih sambil menerima uluran cangkir porcelain itu. Kembali menutup pintunya ketika sang _maid_ beranjak pergi.

Yoongi mendekati meja belajar sambil menyeruput pelan kopinya, menaruh cangkir itu di samping bukunya, ia duduk dan meneruskan untuk mengerjakan tugasnya.

Hari-harinya berlalu singkat setelah itu, dengan kunjungan Seokjin dan Hoseok ke rumah untuk bermain _game_ , waktu makan yang lebih banyak di dominasi oleh hidangan berbahan sayur, tugas-tugas sekolahnya yang menumpuk, gosip dari Irene, drama di sekolah, dan Namjoon yang mulai pulang larut karena tugasnya sebagai ketua OSIS.

Jum'at malam, Yoongi dengan mobil Honda hitamnya—pilihannya saat sang ayah menyuruh putera tertuanya kini untuk membeli mobil sehari sebelum ia pergi bersama ibunya—melaju dengan kecepatan konstan di jalanan Seoul, dengan pandangan beredar ke segala sudut jalan di depan stasiun.

Ketika gadis berambut pirang temannya itu tertangkap netra, ia menyetir mobilnya mendekat.

"Aku terkesan kau tidak terlihat seperti pegawai prostitusi murahan sekarang," sapanya setelah Irene memposisikan diri di kursi samping pengemudi dalam mobilnya.

Temannya itu mengenakan _one piece_ pendek berwarna _pink_ , _cardigan_ merah yang sewarna dengan bibirnya, dan rambutnya yang digelung ke atas. Dibandingkan dengan Yoongi yang hanya memakai _hoodie_ abu-abu, _beanie_ hitam, _ripped jeans_ , dan Converse merahnya, Yoongi akui, Irene terlihat menawan.

"Dan aku terkesan kau akhirnya menampakkan diri dengan mobil baru setelah beberapa hari pergi ke sekolah dengan bus. Sewaan?" umpat Irene.

Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas, kemudian kembali melajukan mobilnya dengan Irene menunjukkan arah.

Pada sebuah jalan dengan satu rumah lebih bersinar dari yang lainnya, mobil-mobil terparkir sembarangan di depannya dan derap musik bertempo cepat yang terdengar dari luar, tanpa bertanya lagi, Yoongi menghentikan mobilnya 15 meter dari halaman rumah itu, alasannya, tentu saja karena di situlah ruang parkir tersedia sejauh ini.

"Bukankah dengan orang-orang memarkirkan mobil mereka di depan rumah tetangga _teman-_ mu itu, ia akan mendapat teguran dari para tetangga yang marah?"

"Tidak jika kau hidup di kompleks ini, orang-orang sudah terbiasa dengan tetangga mereka mengadakan pesta sebesar ini, jadi, mereka tidak akan protes;" jawab Irene, "Kecuali, jika mereka ingin diprotes ketika melakukan hal yang sama."

Yoongi mengangguk paham, ia lalu keluar dari mobil mendahului sang penumpang, berjalan ke sisi lain mobil, ia membukakan pintu untuk Irene.

"Silahkan, _Milady_ ," sarkasnya menawarkan tangan untuk Irene, dan itu tampaknya sukses membuat si pirang terkekeh.

Di dalam rumah, semuanya terlihat lebih kacau, kerumunan orang di lantai dansa yang liar, tumpahan alkohol bercampur keringat di lantai, pasangan yang bercumbu, dan hal biasa lainnya dalam pesta anak sekolahan.

"Kulihat kau melewati pintu rumahku, dan orang-orang tahu kau membenciku," sambut Zico.

Irene mempererat rangkulannya di lengan Yoongi, "Aku memang membencimu, tapi tidak dengan pestamu."

"Oh, dan aku senang kau menyukainya," atensinya kemudian ditujukan pada Yoongi, "Nikmati malam kencanmu," ucap Zico, tangan kirinya terbuka memberi gestur untuk mempersilahkan Irene dan Yoongi semakin masuk ke dalam.

"Yoongi, Yoongi, ayo ke sana!" tunjuk Irene beberapa langkah jauhnya dari tangan terbuka Zico.

Mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Irene, Yoongi mengkernyit.

"Kesanalah dulu, aku akan mencarikan minuman," ucap Yoongi, ia yang melihat kerumunan yang berdansa dengan brutalnya itu merasa tidak ingin menjadi salah satu dari mereka seperti yang Irene inginkan.

"Okiee~!" sahut Irene seraya melepas rangkulnya dari lengan Yoongi.

Yoongi berjalan mencari dapur yang biasanya sebagai tempat menyimpan alkohol di pesta rumahan. Menemukannya, ruangan itu terlihat padat, orang-orang ramai datang dan pergi untuk mengisi gelas mereka dengan bir di dalam jejeran botol di atas sebuah meja lebar, beberapa bahkan meminum langsung dari botolnya, membasahi lantai dengan cara mereka melakukannya.

Mengambil dua gelas yang juga disediakan di atas meja dan mengisi tiga perempatnya dengan bir, Yoongi keluar dari dapur. Ia hendak menemui Irene, namun gadis itu tak lagi terlihat.

Yoongi menghembus nafas panjang.

"Hei," suara seorang gadis di sebelah kirinya, Yoongi menoleh.

Itu adalah seorang gadis manis berambut panjang, mengenakan kaus tipis berwarna cerah, dan celana _denim_ super pendek, _heels_ yang ia kenakan membuatnya mencapai tinggi sejajar dengan dagu Yoongi.

"Ya?"

"Apa gelas itu untuk seseorang?"

Yoongi tersenyum, "Sebenarnya, iya. Tapi aku tidak bisa menemukannya."

"Oh," ucap gadis itu tampak tidak perduli, "tidak keberatan untuk memberikannya padaku?"

"Tidak masalah," jawab Yoongi menyerahkan satu gelasnya pada gadis itu.

Menerimanya, gadis itu berterimakasih, "Yulhee," terusnya.

"Yoongi."

"Ah, teman-temanku banyak membicarakanmu," tanggap Yulhee sambil memandu Yoongi ke sebuah sofa di pojok yang hampir tak terjangkau lampu blitz yang tergantung di tengah ruangan.

"Benarkah? Apa yang mereka katakan tentangku?"

"Mereka bilang sesuatu tentang anak baru yang manis," jawab Yulhee mendudukan dirinya di sofa.

 _Manis._ Yoongi tidak lagi terkejut dengan kesan yang sudah lama melekat padanya itu, "Ohya?" ucapnya menyusul duduk di sebelah gadis itu.

"Ya, dan aku sendiri telah membuktikannya."

Yoongi terkekeh. Gadis itu jelas-jelas sedang merayunya.

"Katakan," ucap Yulhee sambil menaruh gelasnya di meja depan sofa, "apa hubunganmu dengan Irene?"

Yoongi meneguk habis isi gelasnya, "Kami hanya teman," ucapnya kemudian.

Dan Yoongi tahu dimana akhir pembicaraan mereka, walau ia tidak menduga bahwa Yulhee lah yang memulai, menciumnya pelan mengizinkan Yoongi mengambil alih. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk ciuman itu memanas, dengan atraksi lidah yang Yoongi lakukan, merasakan bir dan lipstick gadis di hadapannya. Yoongi kemudian mulai merayapi tubuh gadis itu dengan tangannya.

Namun, tenaga yang kuat menariknya menjauh dari Yulhee keluar dari pintu samping rumah. Bibir tebal yang bukan milik gadis tadi menyatu dengan miliknya.

Panik, Yoongi sekuat tenaga mendorong siapapun itu, namun si helai gelap yang kalah kuat hanya bisa berdiam diri ketika dominannya mulai memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Yoongi.

Dengan nafas tak teratur, dominannya menjauhkan diri, tangan mencengkram pergelangan yang lebih pendek.

Itu _tentu saja_ , Namjoon.

Menyadari itu, Yoongi semakin murka, ia dengan kekuatan penuh melepaskan dirinya dari Namjoon, berlari ke arah mobilnya dan segera melajukkannya menjauh dengan kecepatan tinggi ke sembarang arah.

Sampai ia menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah minimarket, dahi ditempelkannya pada lingkar kemudi.

 _Fuck._

Yoongi tidak pulang malam itu, ia semalaman terjaga di dalam mobilnya, memikirkan apa yang menjadi motif adiknya berbuat demikian. Hingga esoknya, Yoongi ragu untuk menelepon Irene, ia sudah meninggalkannya semalam. Tapi ia sendiri sedang **sangat** **butuh** teman, dan Seulgi bukan lagi pilihannya untuk sekarang.

Sebagian besar alasannya adalah karena pesan sms-nya beberapa hari yang lalu. Yoongi masih mengingat setiap detil hurufnya.

 ** _K. Seulgi_**

 _Oppa aku ingin kita kembali seperti dulu._

Dan Yoongi tidak bisa, ia sudah tidak memandang Seulgi seperti itu lagi.

Yoongi menghembus nafas frustasi.

Setelah beberapa saat kembali mempekerjakan otaknya untuk berpikir, ia kemudian mengambil ponselnya, memanggil salah satu kontaknya sampai ia mendengar jawaban.

["Yoongi? Hei penghianat kenapa kau meninggalkanku semalaman?!"]

Yoongi menggertakkan giginya nyeri.

"Oh tolong, kecilkan suaramu."

Si helai gelap bisa membayangkan Irene memutar bola matanya di seberang sana.

["Lebih baik kau punya alasan bagus untuk itu,"] tagih Irene.

"Mungkin. Tapi hei, apakah ayahmu tidak keberatan jika aku mengajakmu keluar?"

["Tidak, dia terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya untuk memperdulikanku, memangnya kenapa?"]

"Aku butuh teman bicara."

["Dimana aku bisa menemuimu?"]

"Starbucks dekat stasiun."

["Segera tiba."]

* * *

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan," ucap Irene pertama kali melihat Yoongi sejak semalam; pakaiannya masih pakaiannya kemarin, eye bag terlihat jelas di bawah matanya, dan rambut acak-acakan yang sepertinya adalah ulah tangan Yoongi sendiri.

"Terimakasih," sarkas Yoongi.

"Tapi serius, ada apa?"

Dan Yoongi berakhir menceritakannya, _tanpa menyebut nama Namjoon_ **_tentunya_**.

"Oh astaga, kukira ia menyukaimu awalnya!" teriak Irene, ia yang sudah tahu orientasi seksual Yoongi tak ragu-ragu menyimpulkannya demikian.

"Tentu saja itu mustahil, ia hanya ingin mempermainkanku dan menghancurkanku pelan-pelan. Aku yakin ia membenciku, mungkin juga bermaksud untuk mendepakku dari keluarganya."

"Kau tidak berpikir itu adalah tindakan possesif?"

"Possesif katamu? Orang seperti itu?"

Irene memberikan gestur agar Yoongi mendekat dengan kedua tangannya, dan ketika teman prianya itu cukup dekat, ia membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Yoongi.

"Aku tidak yakin, untuk apa juga aku melakukannya? Aku hanya kesal padanya, dan kuharap ia berhenti berlaku seperti ini padaku. Toh dia walau bukan sedarah adalah adikku."

"Coba saja."

"Baik," Yoongi menghela nafasnya panjang, "tapi dimana aku harus menghabiskan sekitar…," melirik jam di ponselnya, "8 jam kedepan?"

"Datang ke tempatku, tidur jika perlu, kau terlihat sangat menjijikkan."

"Hei, bagaimana dengan orangtuamu?"

"Mereka tidak akan perduli, mereka tidak pernah di rumah."

"Terserah."

* * *

Yoongi pulang cukup larut setelah 8 jam Irene membiarkannya tidur di rumahnya, sekitar jam 10 malam, dan begitu masuk ke dalam rumah, yang ditemuinya adalah ekspresi murka seorang Kim Namjoon.

"Darimana saja kau?" tanyanya.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Yoongi tegas sambil berjalan mengarah kamarnya, namun tangan itu menangkap pergelangan tangannya dan kembali mencengkramnya kuat.

"Darimana saja kau?"

Yoongi menggertakkan giginya kesal, "Memangnya hanya kau saja yang boleh seharian pergi bahkan membawa seorang gadis pulang dan bersetubuh dengannya semalaman? Apa aku juga tidak boleh?" bentaknya emosi, dengan kasar memutus taut tangan Namjoon di pergelangan tangannya lalu berlari ke kamar.

Keesokan harinya, di sekolah, Yoongi hampir tidak melihat Namjoon sama sekali, sampai Seokjin mendatangi kelas fisikanya. Ia dengan kertas yang ditandatangani langsung oleh kepala sekolah, membuat sang guru yang sedang mengajar ikut mendorong Yoongi menuju ke nerakanya.

Seokjin memandunya ke ruang OSIS, meninggalkannya sendirian bersama Namjoon yang terduduk di kursi kerjanya.

"Cepat katakan apa yang kau butuhkan," ucap Yoongi tidak sabar.

Namjoon berdiri dan berjalan mendekatinya, membuat Yoongi perlahan melangkah mundur sampai punggungnya menabrak permukaan datar yang ia kira adalah pintu berbahan jati bagian dari ruang OSIS sekolahnya.

Yoongi hendak memprotes penjamahan ruang privasinya pada yang lebih muda ketika bibir tebal itu menyatu dengan miliknya.

Si helai gelap melebarkan maniknya, tangan refleks mendorong Namjoon untuk menciptakan jarak aman.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Yoongi.

"Bukankah itu jelas?" jawab Namjoon.

Yoongi menggeleng, tubuhnya yang melemah ia sandarkan pada pintu.

"Tidak! Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti."

"A—"

"Aku tidak mengerti semuanya, apa yang kau lakukan padaku, kenapa kau begitu kasar dan menjengkelkan tapi kemudian kau seakan perduli, kenapa kau terlihat mengkhawatirkanku ketika kau baru saja melukaiku? Kau _bipolar_? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" Yoongi mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan nafas terengah, sungguh hatinya serasa ingin meledak, ia tidak mengerti Namjoon.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Namjoon singkat.

"K-kau pasti bercanda."

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N: Tiga bulan cuma buat ginian astaga :v Lirik ditengah buat sendiri yha maaf kalo kerasa ngawur banget wkwk :v Udah ada bayangan mo diterusin gimana, tapi jangan terlalu berharap karena aku juga masih punya FF lain yang belum diupdate #nekat2k16**

 **Tinggal review lha, capek ngetik sebanyak ini, hargai usaha ngebikin fanfik-yang-udah-kaya-naskah-sinetron ini. Love you~**

 **(edited, it's obvious :p)**


End file.
